


Common People

by Oddree13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Slow Meandering Burn, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Bisexuality, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Magical Piercings, Magical Tattoos, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Hogwarts, Slow Burn, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: When Harry walked into Magus Atramento, one of the few wizarding tattoo parlours in London, he never expected to find a lead to the cold case that had lived on his desk for almost five years.[Inspired by the song Common People by Pulp]





	1. Abraxas (Still Alive)

Abraxas wanders with his head low down Horizont Alley. It was far too early and far too cold for the floo at work to not be open, but he needs to open up the shop today. At least he could get a coffee out of Luke or Michael if he guilts them about the shut floo, he thinks as he opens the door to Magus Atramento, one of wizarding London’s three tattoo parlours. 

Coming into the parlour, he starts the fire to get the place warmed up, and begins to prep for the day. He lays out the artist portfolios, charms the flashes on the wall to move, and looks over the bookings for the day. He’s on desk duty this morning and knows he’ll be dealing with a few random walkins who think a school holiday is a fantastic time to get something inked or pierced, despite their strict age restriction. The shop might be off of Knockturn but Michael and Jane prided themselves on running a respectable shop - well as respectable as they could given who works here and what they do for a living. 

This week marks his second full year of being an artist, after an exhausting year of apprenticeship, and he couldn’t be happier. Sure it wasn’t the life he had grown up expecting to have, but then again he didn’t expect his father to try and kill him, so clearly life just held surprises. 

It was about an hour after he opened that Jane wanders downstairs, yawning and holding a coffee out for him. 

“Sorry Aby, Michael closed the floo last night and forget to set the charm to reopen in come morning. Here’s coffee for his crimes,” she offers, passing the mug to her employee. 

“Cheers. Tell him if he does it again I’m going to leave snow in his office,” he threatens, through sips of the warm beverage. “Or worse make him deal with customers. By the way I’m on desk until one it seems, then I have a three hour session. But I was wondering if you have time tonight to work on our project? I brewed the antidotes,” he grins, to which Jane immediately shakes her grogginess to jump and hug him enthusiastically. 

“Yes, yes, I’ll make time. Thank you!” she squeaks, and runs off to her station leaving Aby alone at the front desk. 

The morning was rather uneventful as the only people who came in beside Steph, who was on shift, walk in looking for directions or to just gawk at the art on the walls. Regardless of why someone walks in, Aby has his usual greeting on his lips - “Welcome to Magus Atramento, do you have an appointment or walk-in?” It was automatic at this point whenever the customer charm went off. 

It was around 12:45, right when Aby was about to grab his lunch before his session, that the chime when off and he began his usual salutation. "Welcome to Magus Atramento, do you have an appointment or..." but the remainder of his welcome trails off as he sees who’s standing in the shop doorway - Harry Potter, the sodding saviour of the wizarding world. 

Clearing his throat he continues, hopeful that the man might not recognize him after so many years. “Apologies, appointment or walk-in?" he finishes.

Luck was not on his side that day it seems, because as Potter turns to respond, his eyes widen in recognition. “Mal-Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?,” he sputters, staring at Aby in astonishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as the fic was inspired by the song Common People by Pulp each chapter will be given a song title name. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is Still Alive by the Spook School. If you want to follow the playlist go to Spotify [https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4I9ADXFyjaxr0t2jQTwNc4?si=_cHybph6SgSKuJyEXfxBcw]


	2. Sight for Sore Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several weeks ago though, he’s found one of Sirus’ old journals from his time after Hogwarts right when the first war was getting underway. Between the secrecy and planning was Sirius detailing how he’d gone into London and gotten a muggle tattoo, and how it amused his friends to no end. Soon after he got another, magical this time, that tracked the phases of the moon for Remus in case they went somewhere without a calendar.

The war had been hard on Harry, as it had on everyone, but to him it felt as everyone around him was finding a way to move on and cope, whereas Harry just had his job. Sure he was moving his way through the ranks at the DMLE fairly quickly, but at 25 he was still at a loss as to what to do with himself other than take on another case or put in another long night. His friends were getting married, having kids, travelling, but Harry hadn’t found anything that sparked an interest. 

Several weeks ago though, he’s found one of Sirus’ old journals from his time after Hogwarts right when the first war was getting underway. Between the secrecy and planning was Sirius detailing how he’d gone into London and gotten a muggle tattoo, and how it amused his friends to no end. Soon after he got another, magical this time, that tracked the phases of the moon for Remus in case they went somewhere without a calendar. 

Harry had never considered you could imbue a tattoo with magic as the only example he’d seen was the Dark Mark and that was a brand more than anything. He became intrigued, and channeling his inner Hermione, began to research. Of course once he was on the lookout he began to notice plenty of people around him with tattoos and one shop name came up more than most - Magus Atramento. 

Once he found the location in Horizont Alley, he’d walked in, asking the big man behind the desk how he’d make an appointment with an artist. The man had instructs Harry too look through the provided artist portfolios and once he found a style he like he’d be booked with that artist. He found it interesting that names the artists were kept off the portfolios, but the man had explained that it was to prevent bias. After perusing the options, Harry lands on the artist in the blue album - the one with the snitch flash - and books his consultation and session. 

It was a week later that Harry walks back to the shop, taking a deep breath as he steels himself for the consult, only to have his world turned upside down when he sees Draco Malfoy standing in front of him. 

“Mal-Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?,” he sputters, staring at the blonde in astonishment. His gaze roams over all of the blonde’s tattoos and piercings, wondering how it could even be the same Draco, but knew it had to be. After all his cold case had never left his desk even after five years of inactivity. He has a debt to pay back after all. 

Shaking himself out of shock, he clears his throat nervously, and answers the question the man behind the desk had asked as he entered. “I, erm, I have an appointment.”

When the blonde looks at Harry with an artfully arched brow, there was no doubt in Harry’s mind who he was talking to. Seeing a scowl form on Draco’s mouth as he scans the ledger, he realizes Draco must have spotted Harry’s name - and only his first name - as he’d asked to keep the last name off in case it caused unnecessary fanfare, or in this case, a very awkward encounter. 

“There seems to have been an error. It seems Luke, must have booked you under the wrong person. Let me just look at who's on shift and see if we can get you with another artist today,” Aby replies, trying to keep his voice even. 

“What artist was I booked under? I asked for whomever has the blue book over there,” Harry explains, pointing to the bound portfolio across the waiting room. “The bloke behind the counter said it was with, erm, I seem to have forgotten the name but I know it starts with an ‘A’ and he was clearly a quidditch sort of person,” he added.

Harry watches a wry smile cross the other man’s face, as he shakes his head. “You were booked under Abraxas...as in Draco Abraxas Malfoy,” he sighs, rubbing his forehead. “So please, take a look again at our other artists' work. They have much more experience than me, and I don't want to lose this shop the commission because of a mistake, so I’ll be sure to give you a priority booking.”

“Oh so that’s the name you’re going under,” Harry murmurs, a comment that makes the blonde bristle. 

“It’s not a name I go under. It’s my name. I haven’t used my former name in years, but that’s not the point. Just pick someone else please.”

“I’d rather not. I’ve seen your work and I like what you do. I promise I’m a generous tipper,” Harry replies, taking a step closer to the counter. 

"No need to bribe me. I'm not turning it down for me, I was giving you an out,” he scowls, taking a step back, still not trusting Jane’s wards after last time. “But if you want to continue, come back. My station is ready, I’ll just eat my lunch after we do the consult,” Aby murmurs, gesturing to the hall for Harry to follow.

“Why would I want an out?” Harry asks curiously. “You assume that I wouldn’t want you to do this just because it’s you?” he adds as he follows along behind Draco to the back of the shop.

Stopping when Malfoy turns on his heels to face him, he watches as the blonde goes from ready for a fight to subdued in a mere moment. “It’s simple. Some people don't want to have a former death eater doing their work, the same way they have issues with us having a werewolf on staff. Now did you eat before coming?" he tacks on, turning around again to keep walking to his station. 

Harry pulls out of his back pocket the pamphlet he’d been owled with all his preparatory steps, waving it a bit. “I did. I also bathed and took a gentle pain potion.” Harry likes that this place took in all sorts for employees - the parlour was growing on him by the minute. 

"Good, thank you for following the basic instructions. Better than most,” Aby mumbles, as he looked for his sketch pad. “Now what is it you want to get done today?" 

“Still as sassy as ever,” Harry laughs.

It takes a lot out of Aby to not respond to that comment. Potter was a customer and not someone he could snark at. Instead he just crosses his legs and continues his usual standard questions. "Do you have any drawings you want to serve as inspiration or any way you want the art to display on your body? Size? Location?" 

“I don’t really have any art," Harry begins and Aby has to resist rolling his eyes.

"I just want a tattoo, and from my homework I learned most shops had portfolios and flash so I thought I’d pick something out here and I did," he continues, impressing Aby with his knowledge of the basic vocabulary. 

"I really like your style and I know you're going to laugh but I wanted that snitch you had in your blue album," Harry finishes with a smile and Aby couldn't stop himself from giving a small one in return. He was proud of that snitch. Sure the design was simple, but the magic needed to get the snitch to fly around the designated points was intricate. 

"That's one of my favorite pieces. Only one done so far as a friend of the shop let me experiment on him for it. Unfortunately a piece like takes at least three sessions so if you want it, we'll have to book more times."

Aby waits for the protest but none comes. Instead Potter was pulls a small diary from his robe pocket, looking at the weeks ahead. “Yeah I think I can make that work. I mean how far apart do they need to be?”

“Usually a few days but it can be longer if needed,” he answers, still stunned that Potter was being understanding. Usually at this point half of his clients would wonder why they couldn’t just get it all done in one go. 

“Right before we get started where do you want it to go? I don’t know if you read the blurb that came with the flash but it does more than just flap. It flits about, and it stops.”

“Stops?” Harry asks, looking a little confused. 

“Yes, stops. I put anchor points on your palms and the back of your hand, so when you close your hand, if the snitch is in it, the tattoo stops moving, like it’s really there. Open your palm and it goes zipping over your body again,” Aby explains. “Depending on where you want it to fly is where we put the other points but the palms are the showstopper in my opinion. Took me ages to figure out the magical theory behind it, pity we don’t have academic journals for tattooing,” he laughs to himself. 

Looking up he sees that Potter looks stunned. “I’m sorry, was that not something you wanted?”

“No! It is! It sounds brilliant. You’re brilliant!” Harry exclaims, catching Aby off guard. 

Aby begins to cackle and cheekily makes a star on his wall calendar. “Sorry just marking the date that you finally admit my brilliance.”

Harry begins to laugh too and nods his agreement. “No you really are, mark away. I didn’t know you could do that with tattoos.”

“Well it’s not too common yet, but Michael the shop owner is always pushing us to experiment and expand the boundaries of what this art is in the wizarding world,” he shrugs, checking himself, as he wasn’t supposed to be getting this comfortable with his customer, especially Potter. 

“So again, where you do want it to flit? When I did Ben’s tattoo, it was just across the shoulders and down his arms. But I can do it wherever you like.”

“Can you do it all over? I’d really like it if I’d see it randomly on my foot or shoulder.” 

“That can be done, just need to put anchor points all over you. Really that’s just a pin prick of magical ink that I make invisible, so no worries on it being seen. You’ll just need to strip more than just your shirt next session.”

“Well lucky me I’m not modest,” Harry replies, to which Aby just rolls his eyes again. 

“I need to just quickly eat my lunch before we get started if you don’t mind. Use this time to go to the toilet if you like or just peruse some of the pamphlets.” 

Harry didn’t bother with any reading material, content to just look around and take in the station, while Malfoy ate. His fascination only lasts so long however, and soon he was breaking the silence with a question. 

“So how many tattoos do you have? I can only see a few,” he inquires, watching Malfoy eat and look over his notes. 

Aby had to think for a moment to mentally count them. "I think I'm up to fifteen at this point. Some small. Some large," he shrugs, finishing his small sandwich with a final bite. 

“Fifteen?” Harry whistles in astonishment. “That’s impressive. Do you plan on getting any more?,” he continues, fascinated that so much art was decorating someone he still views as rather traditional. 

"I'm certain I will. Still have plenty of room and I'm the shops test subject," he muses, knowing that Jane loved his willingness to let her trying new techniques on him. “But enough about me. Shirt off. I'll need to remove the hair in whatever area you want the snitch to rest, however fine. Is that alright?"

“Yeah that’s fine,” Harry agrees, a tad miffed that the subject of conversation had moved back onto him. Standing from his chair, he shrugs off his robe and pulls off his shirt, not at all self-conscious as the years of hard Auror training had paid off.

Aby hates that he pinks a little upon seeing one very fit, shirtless Auror in his station. Clearing his throat, he instructs Potter to sit down, and discusses placement with him, settling on his bicep. 

“Why does it need to rest?” Harry wonders, as he expected it to move about him all the time. 

“We build in anti-muggle spells into the ink, so when you’re outside of wizarding territory the snitch will just rest. Believe me, it comes in handy. Saved me more than a few awkward conversations,” he mumbles, laughing to himself. 

“Really? You go out into Muggle London often?” Harry asks in disbelief. 

“Seeing as I live off the edge of it and need to go to Tesco, yes” he shoots back. 

“Sorry, sorry. I wasn’t even aware you knew what a Tesco was,” Harry replies, a little surprised. 

“Well you don’t know me,” Aby points out flatly, and begins to remove the hair from Potter’s bicep. 

Harry didn’t really know how to respond to that because it was the truth. Harry didn’t know Draco now. He still thought of him as the 18 year old he spoke for at his sentencing and trial and not the man before him. It had been eight years after all. 

“Right, that’s all done. Just going to place the transfer and you tell me if you like how it looks,” Aby announces, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. 

Transfering the drawing was easy as it was a matter of placing the tracing paper on Potter’s arm and tapping it with the wand. Harry looks at the piece of wood in Draco’s hand and notices it wasn’t his old wand. He was about to ask about it, but thinks better of it and stands up as Malfoy guides him to the mirror. 

“How do you like the placement?" he asks, inspecting the alignment from his point of view. 

Harry turns to see his arm in the mirror. “I like it Malfoy. It already looks good. Are you going to do them with colored ink?,” he asks curiously.

"Well that depends on you," he explains, trying not to bristle at his rarely used last name. Picking up his wand again, he taps the trace to change the outline colors on Harry’s skin, showing him some options.

Harry looks over his options, settling on a black outline with gold filling. 

Aby instructs him to sit back down and begins to prepare his tray, were he lays various inks, bottles, and his inking wand. Adjusting the chair, Aby slides his stool over and get ready to work. 

“This is going to hurt. Not as much as a muggle tattoo, but it’ll still sting,” he warns, dipping the wand in black ink. 

“How do you know what a muggle tattoo feels like?” Harry asks, wincing at the initial prick. 

“Seeing as almost half my tattoos are muggle, and I’ve apprenticed as a muggle tattoo artist as well, I think I have a good idea,” Aby chuckles, keeping his hand steady.

Harry’s mouth falls open a bit at that information. Every time he reacts on an assumption about Draco, the man contradicts him. 

Settling into the gentle hum that comes from the wand, Harry begins to let his mind relax, and feels himself unwind in the chair, despite the minor pain. He comes to only when he hears someone walk into the station. 

“Aby I’m getting food for tonight. Chinese or curry” Jane asks, interrupting, Harry’s blank state of mind. 

“Chinese if you will. You know my order,” he smiles, pausing to wipe some of the blood that was welling up from Harry’s skin. 

“Got it!” she chimes, leaving as quickly as she came. Harry looks over to his arm for the first time and notices the blood, not having realized this was making him bleed. 

“What are you doing tonight?” he asks, turning away to not focus on his arm and the blood coming out in tiny droplets from there. 

“Being poisoned,” Aby responds plainly. 

“Whatever you’re doing can't be that bad,” Harry scoffs. 

“Well it can be if I’m actually being poisoned. Tonight, I get to be dosed by three poisons by Jane to see if her detection charm works right. I have antidotes, believe me. And a bezoar just in case.” 

It took a second for Harry to process, his eyes widening at his conclusion. “Wait...Seriously? You all can charm tattoos like that?”

“First off, stop moving unless you want to ruin this piece. Second, no. Our tattoos don’t detect poison, but Jane has been experimenting with charmed piercings for safety, and the latest is detecting poison through a charmed piercing,” he explains and sticks out his tongue to show Harry his piercing, before dipping his wand into the ink again. 

Harry gapes a bit as Malfoy shows him his tongue piercing, his mind automatically repeating what Ginny says those piercings are good for. He was about to ask more, but a curve in the inking made him wince. “Do I actually have to feel the pain from this? Aren’t we wizards? Can’t we make this go away?” he asks through gritted teeth. 

"No, only the mild pain potion from earlier I’m afraid. Don’t feel particularly keen on you passing out or worse,” he drawls, looking up at Potter, who looks confused. “I can’t have you block the pain entirely because I need to know how your body is handling it. Things like shock, low blood sugar, or just a bad reaction can happen with more than a mild potion. I need to be able to monitor you,” he explains, remembering the lessons from his ex, a muggle tattoo artist.

“Oh wow, I didn’t know that that could happen. Hopefully you won’t have to worry about any of that with me,” Harry replies, settling back into the chair again as he decided to not complain about the pain anymore. 

After another period of silence, Harry lets his curiosity get the better of him. “What made you try becoming a tattoo artist though? If you don’t mind me asking that is.”

Aby minds in some ways because he doesn’t know what to say. What is supposed to say? That he ran off lest Lucius kill him or force him into marriage? That he slept rough, doing some questionable things until someone let him rent a room for cash. That he hadn't planned on this career but Michael let him clean up the shop and then took him on, just like he had with Luke and Steph. "Just sort of happened really," he settles on, not wanting to give more information than that.

“Well however it happened, I’m happy for you. You seem to have a talent.” 

“Thanks. I was really lucky that Michael took a chance on me, even if it's cost him some business. I try to make up for it when I can," he murmurs, continuing his work, moving onto the gold ink, making sure he got the details right.

“I don’t see how you being a Death Eater would lose him business. This isn’t exactly the best part of town,” Harry answers without thought.

Aby stays quiet. He knows most people see him or see the covered mark and think that of him, but from the past few hours, he thought perhaps Potter wouldn’t consider him one. He knows he tells himself the same thing, but Luke and Michael are constantly telling him off for saying it because he was never convicted and in Jane's view he was what she called a child soldier, for whatever that was worth. 

Wiping some of the blood that rose up again, he pauses to dab at his face and cast a cooling charm in the room. It was comments like Potter’s that makes Aby to never roll up his sleeves during work hours. It didn’t matter how stuffy it got, he didn’t move those buttons until the doors were closed for the day. 

Soon enough, Aby was done with the main snitch. Lathering a healing ointment over the piece and wrapping it, he taps Potter to let him know it was done, as the other man had clearly zoned out. 

Harry blinks his eyes a little while later when he feels the tap. He sits up a bit, and feeling the stiffness in his arm, but also feeling the undercurrent of magic. Standing up, he looks in the mirror, his mouth falling open. 

“Holy shit,” he breathes as he looked at the new additions to his body.

"Next session I'll do the movement charms and chart the path. After that it’s the rest of the spell. Take your time getting dressed and I'll be at the front to check you out and book your next session," Aby says, pulling off his gloves. 

“This is going to be wicked once it’s all done,” Harry compliments, still staring at the ink as Malfoy leaves the room.

Aby walks back to the front desk, writing down the session in the charge book and opening the schedule for his next week or so. 

“I’m almost sad that I didn’t put them in a place that I could show off more,” Harry admits with a laugh as he walks out to the front room. 

“Well I'm certain whatever witches do see them will be properly amazed," he murmurs, gathering the supplies for aftercare together for him. 

“Yeah, I’m sure any wixen will,” he agrees with another laugh, waiting on Malfoy to charge him. 

Aby was certain he mishears Potter and just goes about gathering what he needs. "It seems I have this same slot next week free, and then I’m booked for two weeks after that. So within a month you'll be all done if that's alright? I can have someone else do movement if you wish to do it one day after the other."

“No, your schedule is fine. Honestly, you might just become my regular artist now, I’m so in love with it,” Harry grins as he retrieves his wallet from his pocket while Malfoy pencils his appointments in.

Nodding, Aby puts him in and hands him the potions and receipt for this session. "Be sure to take those and try not to expose yourself to the sun too much until I seal it. They say it's only for muggle tattoos but I know that it affects magic ink as well."

“Yeah I’ll try not to do any shirtless sunbathing in the next few days,” Harry jokes as he pays for his work as well as the aforementioned generous tip and hands all of the money to Malfoy. “So I’ll see you in a week then Malfoy?”

"Yes. And please don't go about telling people who did this. Say the shop's name just not mine okay?" he asks firmly, having done a rather good job of avoiding his father.

“Of course. If anyone asks, I'll respect your wishes for privacy,” he agrees as he gathers his belongings. “Thanks again Malfoy, really,” he adds as he backs toward the door.

Just nodding as he walks out, Aby let out a large sigh of relief, and wanders to Luke’s station to ask him what the hell he was thinking booking Potter for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Sight for Sore Eyes by Martha. If you want to follow the playlist go to Spotify [https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4I9ADXFyjaxr0t2jQTwNc4?si=_cHybph6SgSKuJyEXfxBcw]


	3. Summer You Let Your Hair Grow Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spent the next week focusing on the information he’d learned. It was crazy that after so many years of trying to track down Draco Malfoy he was living right under his nose. In a tattoo parlour of all places.

Harry spends the next week focusing on the information he’d learned. It was crazy that after so many years of trying to track down Draco Malfoy he was living right under his nose. In a tattoo parlour of all places. He was anticipating his next appointment, even if his boss at the DMLE frowned when he saw him reading through the Malfoy case file again. 

***

Walking into the parlour, Harry expects Draco to be back at the front desk, but was instead greeted by a short, curvy witch with cropped hair, and more piercings than Harry had seen on a person before. He recognizes her as the witch who’d come into Draco’s station last time asking about food and poisons. 

“Jane right?” he asks, making the witch smile. 

Her lips were a deep red, and earlier in the day she’d reapplied her makeup, much to Aby’s disdain. She was eager to see Harry Potter, not because of who he was, but just because she thought him so pretty. 

"Honestly Jane, you're married," Aby griped as she touched up her lipstick. "Oh Aby, you know as well as I do Michael and I do our own thing. Besides he's a bit young for me but I do like flirting...and you're so terribly gay," she pouted.

Now, Jane was greeted by the sight of a ruffled hair auror in a suit no less. 

“I am Jane, how sweet of you to remember,” she says, taking the younger man in. “How are you today Auror Potter?”

“It’s just Harry, and I was just getting off work unfortunately. Which explains the suit as I was stuck in a terribly boring meeting today,” he winks, making the witch blush. 

“Aby is just finish up back and will be out soon," she offers, watching Harry pace the room a little.

“Oh that’s okay, I’m a little early despite thinking I was going to be late, so I don’t mind hanging around the shop,” he assures.

"Don’t mind you hanging around at all. Honestly Aby should have been free now, but the customer in the back is just being difficult. Wouldn't see Luke for his appointment, but still demanded and tattoo, so here we are," she shrugs.

“I’m sorry that you all have to deal with that. Do you get a lot of arseholes coming here?” he asks curiously. 

"It comes with the territory of being a decent tattoo shop in magical London. Some wixen won't go do muggle ink so they deal with us," she explains. “There are two other shops in London, but we’re the closest to Diagon being between the main streets, but still bordering the muggle area.”

Harry thinks on that, knowing that after the war a lot of magical folks started towing the line between both worlds, mixing a bit more. “So, Malfoy was telling me about your project last time I was here. How did it go?”

"Aww talking about me is he? Usually he's cursing me for sticking needles in him," Jane giggles. 

“Oddly enough he didn’t curse you last time, even when he mentioned you poisoning him to test out your charms,” Harry replies, leaning against the counter as they spoke. 

"Oh yes! I was able to get six charms into one piercing!” Jane exclaims, but seeing Harry’s confused face, she clarifies. “You see these earrings?” she says as she motions to the case below her. Most have some kind of charm in them. Some simple, some more complex. Anything from protection, translation, to some cheeky and sexy,” she winks. 

Harry blushes at the obvious flirt, and just smiles at her. “So what does Malfoy have to do with the charms?”

“Aby’s my lovely test subject. I was seeing if I could get six different charms into one ring, so Aby brewed the antidotes to some common poisons, and tested the jewelry for me. If the ring does it’s job it can detect up to six kinds of poisons or drugs and gives the drinker an antidote by delaying some effects and identifying what was ingested. Handy for people out at bars or people with very interesting jobs,” she finishes, looking rather pleased with herself. 

Harry was beyond impressed by what Jane has managed to create with something so innocuous as an earring. “That’s impressive Jane. I’m sure that there are plenty of people who could use a piercing that does that. I may have to tell my two friends to come see you.”

"Well feel free to send them to me. Do plenty of charmed piercings. Language, anti-jinx, and more. Honestly if you can think of it, I might be able to imbue the metal to hold the charm.” 

“So does Malfoy still have the earring in from the experiment? He showed me it last time.”

“No, he swapped it for his usual. Another one that I made, mind. Cheeky slag,” she tacks on, playfully, not noticing the way Harry turned red at that information. 

Aby comes out just as he hears Jane calling him a cheeky slag and just rolls his eyes, his difficult customer trailing behind him. "Jane just ring him up for me please, and stop corrupting the clients," he drawls. Seeing Potter he gives a small nod that means ‘follow me’ and leads him to the back again. 

Harry eyes the man that Malfoy led out of the back, frowning at him for a moment before turning back to give Jane a wink. “She wasn’t corrupting me. I can deal with a little flirting, Malfoy,” he teases as the blonde walks back to his station.

Ignoring Harry, Aby sits on his stool, stretching his neck at bit. "Just give me a moment. Skipped lunch taking that wanker and I’m rather hungry," he sighs, summoning his lunch from his charmed carry all.

“That’s fine, eat all you want. I don’t have anything to do for the rest of the day,” he assures as he shrugs off his robe and suit jacket before unbuttoning his shirt. 

Aby goes about eating his curry, trying to not look at Potter undress, turning to his desk to look over a muggle tattoo magazine he'd picked up a day ago. His ex is featured and he’s a bit proud and a bit jealous. 

Laying his shirt over the back of a nearby chair, Harry stretches before he takes his seat, letting out a soft groan. “So I wasn’t expecting to be so sore the next day when I woke up,” he comments, glancing at Malfoy as he pours over the magazine. 

"Potter I essentially branded your skin. It’s going to hurt, magic or not,” he snorts, turning the page.

“Well I’ve had my arse kicked a million different ways and I was still never that sore the next day,” Harry replies with a shrug. “What are you going to do to me today then?,” he asks him curiously. 

"Honestly make you more sore," he laughs. "I'm imbuing more ink into your skin and it's on top of other ink so it will be unpleasant to say the least. But I can send you home with some potions to take that will help the pain and won't hinder healing.”

“God, maybe I just need to take you home with me so that you can take care of me,” he replies, not thinking of what he just said. “Hopefully I’ll just be able to go home and pass out or maybe I’ll go get drunk after this to help with the pain,” Harry muses, shutting his eyes and lying back. His day at work was nothing if not tedious and exhausting. 

"Yes because me in your home would be such a non event,” Aby mumbles back, trying not to read into the weird phrasing Potter used. “As for drinking, I don't recommend mixing healing potions with alcohol but you do what you like," he shrugs and earmarks a page in the magazine before turning to Potter. "Right ready to go?"

He nods at the blonde’s question and opens his eyes again, taking in the admittedly attractive man hovering over him. “Yeah, I’m ready. Do your worst, Malfoy,” he dares with a smirk. 

Aby ignores his tone and pulls his stool closer to Potter’s arm to inspect the design, poking it a bit, before getting his tools out. He’d be doing the more gold detailing today as well as some anchor points. Dispensing the ink into his cup, Aby murmurs a spell over it, tapping the liquid, making it shimmer. “This gives it the beautiful swirling effect you saw in the photo,” he explains before beginning. 

“Ow...fuck,” Harry murmurs, wincing a little as Malfoy starts. He frowns until he looks down and watches the blonde work, becoming entranced for a moment. He has to admit that watching the look of concentration on Malfoy’s face was captivating in its own way, still not used to seeing the sight of his former nemesis not only alive, but tattooing him. He smiles as he realizes that the face Malfoy makes when tattooing, is the same he had back in school when he was concentrating on brewing potions. “You were right, this does hurt a bit more,” he tells him softly. 

"I'd apologize but anyone who comes in thinking a tattoo doesn't hurt is mental. And this is coming from someone who has about six muggle ones and they use a needle gun," he laughs, wiping away some blood.

“Well I knew it was going to hurt, prat. But I didn’t think that today would be that bad,” Harry replies, still surprised to hear that Malfoy had Muggle tattoos, even though he remembers him mentioning it last time. 

“You have quite a lot of Muggle tattoos. Why is that?” he wonders. 

"Part of Michael's apprentice training it to go to a muggle shop and work there a bit. Muggles came up with tattooing not us, so it makes sense that we go to learn from them...and a few of my friends are artists in that area. One of them did about four of my muggle tattoo,” he explains, leaving out the part that his very talented ex had been that muggle. 

“That’s really impressive Malfoy. I take it that you’re fine with muggles now considered the apprenticeship and whatnot?”

Aby took a deep breath, trying not to grip his tattooing wand too tight. "Yes, I became alright with many things before the war even ended but I had to play a part to stay alive. It's not an excuse but an explanation," he grits out. "But being at the shop and living with my friends, and having my own life has shown me how wrong my family was in so many ways."

“I understand. We all had to do things that we didn’t necessarily want to do during the war,” he mutters, knowing his own roll was thrust upon him without choice. “I’m really glad to know that you’ve grown though, Malfoy,” he adds hoping he isn’t bothering the blonde by getting a little soft. 

"Thanks Potter. Seeing as you're the only one I've seen from school time in over six years I'll take it," he snarks, not caring for the sentimentality while he worked. He doesn’t need the blessing of the Saviour, he thinks, and focuses on his work instead.

Harry shut up as soon as he hears the annoyed tone in Malfoy’s voice, feeling as if he’s put his foot in his mouth - again. He lets out a quiet sigh and decides to close his eyes and try to rest, focusing on the small hum of magic coming off Malfoy’s wand. He doesn’t want to wear out his welcome until his tattoo was finished, after all. 

Aby works in silence for a few minutes until the room’s quiet was getting to him. Wiping Potter’s arm, he put his wand down and grabs his own wand from inside his desk, swishing it to put on his record player in the corner, filling the room with muggle punk music at a low volume. Murmuring the words under his breath as he works, he’s grateful that Steph was clever enough to take the music from the shiny discs the Muggles use and put them on the records Aby could use around his magic. This particular mix was of queer punk bands his ex enjoyed and Aby had it on heavy rotation.

Harry perks up a bit as he heard Malfoy mumbling the words along with the music, smiling a bit, finding the action slightly endearing. “One of your favorite bands?” he asks quietly after a moment, tapping his own fingers along with the beat. 

"Yes in a way. It's a mix. Not just one band on the record. This is a band called the Pansy Division," Aby replies, trying to not break concentration. 

“Is Pansy Parkinson secretly fronting a punk band or is the name a coincidence?” Harry jokes. 

“Coincidence Potter. Pansy would hate this music...or I think she would. I haven’t seen her since I was 20...” he trails off.

Harry doesn’t know how to respond, but turns his head a bit and catches sight of the record player in the corner. He doesn’t know much about muggle record players, but he knows enough that they don’t lend themselves to mixes.

“How are you playing a mix on that? The music sounds too modern to be on a record.”

“Yes and no in a way. My ex made me a muggle CD and Steph, my flatmate, made it into something I could play around magic. Besides, plenty of bands still make music on records, not just CDs.”

“Ah so it’s sentimental as well. It’s not bad music actually,” Harry admits. “Is this what you normally listen to?” 

"I guess it is. The wizard radio doesn't have anything quite like this,” he notes, knowing that he’d probably grow a third arm before the Wizarding Wireless played a gay love song. He enjoys music about people like him falling in love, living life, or just feeling, and he knows he isn’t going to get it from his world so easily. "Steph, one of the other artists, likes to go to shows and I go with her occasionally. My ex did too and I got introduced to the wonders of music outside of Celestina Warbeck that way."

“It is certainly very different to Celestina Warbeck. I’ll admit I don’t listen to much music but I’ve never heard any of the wizarding bands sing about this kind of subject...it’s a bit refreshing actually.”

"Well that comes with being in a society a few decades or a century behind most things, depending on the subject," Aby smirks, and leans in to focus on a stubborn curve, playing with his tongue ring as he concentrates. 

“That is true. Wizards still don’t talk about anything too taboo” Harry murmurs. He heard the clack of Aby’s tongue ring and turns to watch him fiddle with it again, unable to look away. Merlin, why does he like that so much?

"Yes. That is certainly one way to put it," he murmurs, wiping away a bit of blood before moving on. 

Harry slips back into silence, until he heard the clack of the tongue ring again. The stupid bit of metal was driving him mental. Add on what Jane said earlier and Harry finds himself blurting out, “What other piercings do you have?”

Aby looks up a little taken aback by the rushed tone, his mouth agape enough that Harry can see the ball holding the ring bar in place. He closes his mouth and thinks for a moment. “I have about eight between my face and ears, and a few more elsewhere…”

Harry raises an eyebrow to that answer. “So I take it to mean that they’re in places not meant to be seen by everyone?”

"No, certainly not. Though Jane has seen them all as she’s done the piercings," he amends.

“Jane? Are you and her a thing?,” he asks, prying into Malfoy’s new life a little.

Aby pulls his wand away fast enough that he’s able to laugh without ruining the shading. "Oh goodness no. Jane is Michael's wife and very much not my type."

Something in Harry’s chest flutters a bit as Malfoy let out the guffaw, surprised by the sound. He had never heard such a genuinely happy and amused sound come from the man. “Oh sorry. I didn’t know. You just spoke so highly of her,” he corrects quickly, blushing furiously.

"She's a very good friend of mine and is more like a protective sibling than anything else,” he clarifies, trying to steady his hand so he could get back to tattooing. "Someone can speak highly of their friends without wanting to shag them Potter."

“I know that prat. I speak highly of plenty of my friends without wanting to shag them you know,” he replies, sticking his tongue out at Malfoy playfully.

"Well I don't know you life,” he points out, laying his hand back on Potter’s bicep to keep shading. 

“You’re probably the only one who doesn’t follow my life,” Harry grumbles, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, well the shop doesn't get the paper and I haven't seen news for a few years now other than the occasional wireless bulletin," unsure of how to respond to Potter’s comment.

“Well consider yourself lucky. Maybe I should come hang out here more often since the news doesn’t seem to reach here,” he muses.

Aby keeps his mouth shut since Potter's idea of lucky seems to be very skewed to his own, but it wasn't his place, again. "Michael wouldn't appreciate aurors coming into the shop looking for you."

Harry chuckles at that and looks over at Malfoy. “They wouldn’t come looking for me. They’d probably be throwing a party since their team leader would be out of the office.”

"Rising the ranks at the DMLE already, not surprised. Congratulations," he offers, and moves to steady Potter so he won’t mess up the design. Aby tries not to think about the differences between his and Potter’s life. Potter’s the first person he's seen from his old life since he'd run off and it stings in some ways. He begins to get lost in his thoughts, focusing on just the task before him, until a knock comes at the entrance to his station that pulls him up. 

Luke was stands at his doorway, all 6’4 of him. He always looks meaner at first sight, his serious face and stature put most people off, but Aby knows that he’s just a protective teddy bear underneath it all. 

"Hey, are we still on for tonight? The monkshood shipment just came in and honestly it's been better since you've started brewing for us," Luke asks, looking at Aby from across the room. 

“Yes, yes. You know I promised, especially now that you lot are paying me in more than just food,” he grins, smiling at his coworker and friend.

“Hi I’m Harry,” he Auror greets, recognizing the large man from his initial booking. Luke looks at the proffered hand and frowns. “I’ll leave you to it Aby,” he grunts, and turns to walk out. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Harry asks, looking back at the blonde curiously. 

“Luke doesn’t like anyone from the Ministry, don’t take it personally.”

“Wait that was Luke, the one who the customer turned down earlier?” he asks, trying to mentally take in the ways Luke might have looked werewolfish to be profiled by his customer. 

“Yes, any issues with that Auror? Michael would be more than happy to pay another fine and I’ll be more than willing to stop this tattoo midway.

“No! Sorry, just curious. Wait what fine?” Harry asks, a little confused. 

“Nothing. Forget I said anything. Let me just finish this, shall I?”

“No tell me. The DMLE doesn’t fine shops for hiring werewolves,” Harry states, a fact that causes Malfoy to snort. 

“Just hold still. I’m about done for the day,” he replies, not answering his inquiry. 

It didn’t take long for the silence to get to Harry again. “So brewing? Still doing what you love in your spare time I see. You were always really good at potions...” 

When Malfoy doesn’t reply Harry can’t help but ask, “So are you and him a thing, you know since you brew his wolfsbane?”

Aby chokes a bit at the question again, not used to so many inquiries about his personal life during a session, especially not ones that require him to come out, even if it was just Potter. "What is with the interest in who I’m shagging? And for the record, no. Luke and I just live and work together. I make his wolfsbane potion because his old apothecary started charging him a lot...and he couldn't afford it. Got dangerous...and well I have the skills," he shrugs. “I make it for his whole pack.”

“It’s nice that you care about him enough to help him with his potion. Remus had to be self sufficient in that area if I’m not mistaken,” he murmurs.

“I’m sorry our professor had to deal with that and I know I wasn’t exactly...sympathetic. It's my understanding Granger's legislation has helped some though, even if people are still arses." 

“Yeah, Hermione really is trying to make it easier for people like your friends,” Harry says, not mentioning the resistance she was meeting from some of the older generation.

“Well the coloring is all done, take a look in the mirror before we move onto the anchor points,” he instructs, sitting up and stretching. 

Harry sits up and goes to the mirror. “Holy shit,” he breathes as he looks at the new additions to his body. The gold swirls around the snitches body, giving the tattoo and ethereal quality, especially on the wings. 

“This is amazing Malfoy. Absolutely brilliant!” he exclaims, unable to tear his eyes from it. 

“Well let me finish the anchor points so you can get on with your day. I promise you can admire it as much as your want when you’re all done,” he teases. 

Harry sits back down as Malfoy turns back to his station to prep the new ink. He watches as he pours in a nearly clear ink into a cap, adds a crushed powder of sorts, and casts a spell. It reminds Harry of a pensieve memory, the way the color is just barely there but very alive in a way. 

“Right so I’ll be putting the anchor points on you along your body, starting at the tattoo, down to your feet, and going up your body. Now if you don’t want the snitch to go somewhere, let me know so I don’t put a guiding mark there.” 

“I don’t think I’d appreciate the snitch going over my prick, but other than that I think I’d be fine,” he chuckles. 

“Seeing as I very much do not want to tattoo anything beneath your pants I think you’re safe. Just strip off your trousers and shoes and I’ll get started. Shouldn’t take more than half an hour.”

Aby dips his wand as Potter strips, and once he lays out, Aby start pricking his skin, starting at the snitch. He dots the anchors over Potter’s body, tracing a magical line between each point, giving the snitch it’s map. He has to keep a steady hand, making sure that nothing strays from the intended path. Once he gets down to his left foot he works his way up the right leg, using his navel as a central point for his lower body. Soon enough he’s having Potter turn over, repeating the process on his backside until the web is placed. With a final tap of his wand, his web disappears, the ink settling into Potter’s skin. 

“All done,” Aby breathes, the process leaving him exhausted. Potter stands, searching for the points and frowning when he doesn’t see anything. 

“Stop looking, they are under your skin now and not visible. You’re all set for today. In two weeks' time we’ll get your movement charm done and you’ll be done. Same rules apply as last time with aftercare, and since Jane is up at the front you can get your healing potions from her and close out," he yawns, waiving Potter off.

“Oh. Well alright,” Harry replied with a nod, putting his clothes back on, a bit disappointed that Malfoy seems to just brush him off like that. He knows he shouldn’t expect anything more though, they aren’t exactly friends or anything, but he doesn’t understand why Malfoy seems drained all of the sudden. 

“Thanks again Malfoy. I’ll see you in two weeks then I guess,” he murmurs, giving him a small smile before he excuses himself. 

Aby just nods and turns to start cleaning his station. He needs to rest a bit from Potter’s session, having overworked himself a bit today after two back to back sessions. 

***

Harry plasters on a smile as soon as he sees Jane, trying to not be bothered that Malfoy doesn’t want to interact with him. He gets that he’s a customer, but their history has to count for something - right? 

“Hello again Jane,” he greets. “Want to see my progress?,” he asks as he rolls up his sleeve and shows off Malfoy’s handiwork. 

"Oh a treat for me? A fit auror showing off his muscles," she winks as she admires the swirling snitch. "He does have such a talent for those doesn't he?" she muses as she begins ringing Harry up and handing him the healing draughts for this session.

“He does have a talent. I’m really, really glad I came to see him,” Harry replies honestly, as he pulls out his wallet for this session’s payment, and another tip.

"Thanks for the tip,” she says, handing Harry his receipt. “He gave his earnings, from this afternoon's jerk client, tip and all, to Luke so this will make up for it," she beams.

“Wait he gave his earnings to Luke?,” he questions.

"Well it was originally Luke's booking, remember, but he was a bigoted arse, so Aby took it so we didn’t lose the business," she reminds. “He’s a softie like that,” she smiles, thinking fondly of her friend. 

“Now take those as instructed,” she continues, handing the vials over, “and we'll see you in two weeks!” sending Harry on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Summer You Let Your Hair Grow Out by Pansy Division. If you want to follow the playlist go to Spotify [https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4I9ADXFyjaxr0t2jQTwNc4?si=_cHybph6SgSKuJyEXfxBcw]


	4. Dancing With Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Aby stepped outside he saw Potter against the wall snogging the blonde he’d been chatting up. Not wanting to interrupt, he ducked into an alley to pull out the weed cigarettes he smoked now and again. He knew it was a horrible habit but he only indulged every so often. He from where he was standing he heard a goodbye and the close of a car door, and thought nothing of it until he heard footsteps coming down the way.

A week goes by without Potter coming to chat and bother Aby. The absence strangely bothers Aby, even though it had only been seven days and he would see him in a week. But as that thought enters his head he reminds himself it’s best to not get attached as after next week Potter wouldn’t be coming back whatsoever until he wanted a new tattoo. 

Walking home that Friday, pay packet in hand, he decides he should go out tonight. None of his roommates were in which gives him the ability to either drunkenly crash or drunkenly shag if he wants. Luke’s out using his friend's safe house for the full moon even with the wolfsbane, and Steph is on a date. Not wanting to put in a ton of effort into getting ready, Aby goes home, changes into a jumper with a tank top underneath, and heads to muggle London to one of his usual bars to see if any good music is playing tonight. And if not? If not he’ll pull and get himself a distraction. 

Aby apparates to an alley he’d been blown in a few times before, and makes the walk to Nellie’s. Greeting the bouncer, he asks if the music tonight was dance music or if he was lucky and a band was on, and to his great pleasure it’s the latter. Walking inside, he bypasses the bar for not to head to the stage area to see if he knows anyone there tonight. Spotting some familiar faces he goes to say hellos and sits down with them before the set starts. A cute guy with his friend hands him a pint within moments of him sitting down and he figures it’s a good start to the night. 

The first band of the night comes on stage, and people begin to make their way to the front. His eyes scan the crowd, his friend talking into his ear to tell him something over the music, only to have his gaze land on a rather fit bloke leaning against the bar who looks like the type he might hit on once he knew the guy was properly beved up so he might not hit Aby if he wasn’t into blokes. But as soon as the guy turns to face the stage, Aby frowns - because of course Potter was here. 

***

Harry came to terms with his sexuality about three years ago, finally comfortable with the idea that he was attracted to both men and women. His close friends and family know, but it was more of an open secret with everyone else. He wants the freedom to date and experiment without it all becoming a tabloid article in the Prophet. He found Nellie’s about a year ago when a blind date he’d been set up on took him here, and he comes back every once in a while to listen to the music and find a distraction for the night. When he arrives he goes straight to the bar and after a quick scan, sees a petite blonde guy and begins to chat him up. Turning to the bar to get him a drink, the blonde crowds him in, leaning close so he could chat into Harry’s ear above the music. 

Turning to watch the band with the blonde pressing to his side, Harry swore that he could feel eyes on him, but brushes it off - he has flirting to do. 

The first band ends, and the blonde is still at his side, clearly pleased that Harry was decently fit and buying him drinks. He excuses himself to the loo, but the blonde follows him, pressing him into a wall for a quick makeout. He pulls off to catch his breath and catches the eye of the man passing them to get to the toilet, and the colour drains from his face. He gets pulled back to attention when the man presses against him and says he’ll meet Harry back at the bar, leaving Harry to walk into the toilet to face Malfoy. Luck is on his side though as the bathroom is just a series of single stalls, and he can maybe avoid Malfoy until next week if he was lucky. 

Coming out to wash his hands, he sees the unmistakable profile of Malfoy and gives him a smile in the mirror as he turns on the tap. The blonde gives the the auror a curt nod, dries his hands, and heads back out to the floor. 

Harry feels a small bit of relief when Malfoy goes right back to the floor, ignoring him, but there is another feeling there too. Hurt, he realizes. He doesn’t know why he feels that, so instead of following that line of thought, he goes back to the bar to find his potential pull for the night. He orders them another round of drinks and resumes their conversation, trying his best to forget that Malfoy is even here. It’s apparent that the blonde doesn’t appreciate his being here and he isn’t going to try and let that bother him. 

Across the room, Aby is back at his booth with just two of his friends. He must look distracted when Liam, his occasional friend with benefits, loops an arm around him. "You look wound up," he hears them say," to which Aby replies that he is. Liam smirks at that and leans in to mouth at Aby’s neck until the next band starts, and Aby murmurs that they are a tease before pulling them into the crowd to watch the show, doing nothing to stop them from continuing their playful touches. 

Aby notices Potter and some bloke make their way into the crowd, and doesn’t stop Liam from leading him to the front of the stage. He catches Potter snogging in the middle of the set at a point but does his best to focus on the music, dancing and jumping to get his energy out. 

As the set finishes for the night, Aby leans in to kiss Liam, asking them back to his, when they shake their head. "I promised Charlie I'd go home with him tonight Aby, if not I'd very much enjoy going back to yours. You know I do love that addition you have," they wink, playfully groping Aby’s groin. 

Aby laughs, not feeling much beyond mild disappointment, but understands. "Yes, yes you slag I understand. Thank you for the snog as always. Enjoy Charlie tonight. I'm heading out as I’ve got no one to pull for the night,” he sighs dramatically.

As Aby steps outside he sees Potter against the wall of the bar, snogging the blonde he’d been chatting up. Not wanting to interrupt, he ducks into an alley to pull out the weed cigarettes he smokes now and again. He knows it’s a horrible habit but he only indulges every so often. From where he’s standing he hears a goodbye and the close of a car door, and thinks nothing of it until he hears footsteps coming down the alleyway. 

“Look, I get that you don’t want to associate with me but you don’t need to hide in an alley to smoke in order to not run into me,” Harry calls out into the dimness. 

"Potter general etiquette dictates that if you see a bloke at a gay bar that doesn't come up and say at least hello but instead gives a tight lipped smile after a look of panic, that most likely he'd like to remain under the radar. Just wanted to give you space." He half lies, knowing the other half is that he doesn’t want to see him more than he needs to. "I do hope though you don't arrest me for this though auror," he adds, holding up his cigarette. 

Harry rolls his eyes as he approaches Malfoy, not flinching as the smell of weed permeates the air. “Not hardly, I don’t care what you do in your free time. And you could have come up and spoken to me you know, I already told you that I liked men at the shop.”

Aby tries to recall the conversation and remembers the throw away line. "I was under the impression that I misheard you or that you misspoke. I value privacy Potter so I didn’t wish to make assumptions," he explains, his haughty self coming out a bit more after a drink and some weed. 

Harry shakes his head and sighs, looking at Malfoy silently for a moment. “Well I suppose that I appreciate you respecting my privacy. You’re one of the few people from the magical world that knows that I like men too,” he replies, having to bite his tongue in order to not point out how Malfoy’s tone had changes with his intoxication. 

"Yes I can assure you that I won't be running off to the Prophet to expose this particular part of your life. Now where was that twink you were hanging off of all night?" he asks looking about.

Harry has to laugh a bit at the use of the word twink, because he never thought he’d hear it come out of Malfoy’s mouth. “I sent him home because he was entirely too drunk. Where was the guy you were hanging all over all night?” Harry challenges, his voice playfully low. 

"Such chivalry," Aby remarks, mildly sincere. "Oh Liam? They agreed to go home with someone else before I got here so no fun for me. Which is a shame seeing as my flat is empty for once."

“I’m surprised you didn’t find someone else to have fun with. You’re definitely attractive enough to have anyone you want,” Harry admits, blushing slightly at the idea of Malfoy taking someone home, as if it wasn’t exactly what he had been out to do. 

"I wasn't in the mood to put in an effort beyond 'why yes I know you and know you're fun in bed, want to shag?' so there's that. Besides, nothing a wank can't fix," he shrugs, vanishing the butt of his cigarette and stepping out of the alley.

“Well at least you’re honest about it Malfoy. Do you live in Muggle London?” he asks curiously

"Border. Makes it easier to keep it low profile and most of those flats are run by either squibs or muggleborns," he explains, and begins to walk alongside Potter who seems to be going his way. "As you can see, the shop is in a pretty dodgy part and I'm not too far from it."

“There’s nothing wrong with that though…” he trails off, even though he knows Grimmauld Place was in a more than respectable area. “Do you live with roommates then? You mentioned you had the flat alone to yourself tonight.” 

"Yes, just three of us now,” leaving out that that while now it's only the three of them in the flat he had at one point been the fifth person sardined in there when Steph found him sleeping rough. “I bet you live alone,” he snarks. 

“I do, it’s nice but it gets lonely sometimes,” Harry admits. “I’m always having to go out if I want company since Hermione and Ron are usually busy with their family. It’d be nice to be able to stay at home and cook and watch a movie or something with a friend,” he adds with a sigh. 

"I'd suggest putting out an ad for a flatmate but I see the issue in that, given who you are," he commiserates. "Also congratulations to Granger and Weasley. Didn't know they had a family.”

“Yeah it’s difficult to find a flatmate who’s a wizard and would respect my privacy and I can’t find a Muggle one because I might have to use magic to protect myself and my home one day. So I guess I’ll just continue to be lonely,” Harry replies with a dramatic shrug. “And thank you, I would tell them that you said that but they still think you’re dead. Hermione is pregnant with their second child now though, a boy, his name is going to be Hugo,” he rambles. 

"Dead? Ah well Lucius did want to kill me so I take it if he couldn't do it physically he'd do it so I couldn't have a claim to the vaults. Fair enough," he shrugs, though it stung a bit to think that most people he once knew thought he was living six feet under rather than down the road a ways in London. 

“Yeah, there was a search for you for nearly a year. Your Mum spearheaded it and my department even got involved trying to find you,” Harry informs him, glancing over at him, thinking back to the file on his desk. 

"A year? I really need to think you department needs work if you were looking for a year and couldn't find one man sleeping rough in London," he barks laughing, though his heart was breaking knowing his mother had tried to find him and believes him to be dead. 

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with my department,” Harry replies a bit defensive. “I looked hard for you Malfoy, but I couldn’t do it alone,” he admits bitterly. His entire team had refused to help him locate a former Death Eater so he had taken the mission on his own.

It’s for the better, he thinks, but can’t help to ask after her. "Did you see her then? After it ended?" he asks, missing his mother more than anyone else, rubbing at his chest where his tattooed narcissa blooms were.

“Yes, I did see her then, and I still do every now and then,” he answers, leaving out the fact that he lunches with Narcissa one a month, a holdover from when the investigation was in full swing. “She’s a lovely woman.” 

"That she is. I'm glad she's going out and not staying cooped up in the manor," he sighs, needing to end this conversation now before he begins to cry. "I need to go home Potter. I hope you have a good weekend and I'll see you in a week to finish your tattoo,” he murmurs, picking up his pace to head home. 

“Malfoy!” Harry calls after him, frowning deeply as the blonde walked quickly away from him. “Do...do you want me to tell your Mum?” he asks, unsure of what he had said to upset him. 

Aby’s eyes widen in fear. "No. I would hate to put my mother through the death of her son twice. Because make no mistake Potter. Lucius will murder me because he'd rather go to Azkaban than live with having a faggot of a son and letting him walk about."

Harry is startled by not just the harsh language but the fear in Malfoy’s eyes. “But...but what if she didn’t tell your father? I’m sure she’d be willing to keep things a secret just to see you,” he says softly, wanting to calm him down a bit.

"Potter I ran away and her logical leap after not finding me is that my father found me and murdered me. You can see why I’m not all for bringing her into this.” 

“I’m sorry,” Harry tries, holding his hands up. “I know it isn’t my business I just know she misses you!” 

“You’re right Potter it isn’t any of your business. It’s been years, no one but her cared what happened to me, so let it rest. My mother wouldn’t want to see what her son became.” Aby doesn’t know how to respond rationally, especially because he didn't hate Potter anymore, not really, but the man was butting into things that he had no right to, especially if he was just planning on walking out of his life. 

"My mother nor you need to waste anymore time on some death eater gutter punk, so leave it alone" he swallows, turning on his heel to apparate to his flat. 

Harry’s eyes grow wide in shock at Malfoy’s words, unable to respond before the blonde apparates. 

Is that really what he assumes Harry thought of him? Nothing could be further from the truth. Draco Malfoy is a completely different man than he had been during their school years, and it only took a few minutes of talking to him to make that clear.

*** 

Aby gets home and decides he doesn’t want to remember that night, or the weekend in general, altering for the next 48 hours between fits of melancholy and heavy-handed drinking. He certainly hasn't learned to cope well over the years when things didn't go his way, but lucky for him Luke knew him well, and upon seeing him Sunday morning, picks the blonde up and takes time to his room, where they spend the next hours curled around each other like an odd pack, coming down from the emotional highs of the weekend. 

“Can you take my 2pm movement charm on Thursday?" He asks after the sun has gone down and the pair began to stir. "He's a good tipper," Aby assures, and Luke agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Dancing With Myself by Generation X. If you want to follow the playlist go to Spotify [https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4I9ADXFyjaxr0t2jQTwNc4?si=_cHybph6SgSKuJyEXfxBcw]


	5. Jane Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane frowned. She was torn between her need to run the shop and her desire to protect Aby. "Well then he's avoiding all his other appointment today as well,” she pointed out, wanting to prove Harry wrong in order to preserve Aby a bit. “Best I can do is either have Michael do it for you, and he trained Aby, or move you to another day..." she offered in compromise.

By the time Thursday afternoon came, Harry’s a nice mixture of hurt and pissed off about the entire situation. He wants answers from Malfoy, but he has a feeling that the man is going to make getting answers very difficult. 

"Death eater gutter punk, what does that even mean?” he murmured to himself more than once that week. He’s played back all the conversations he had with Malfoy and wonders if he had called the man a death eater...had he? Unable to recall he was determined nonetheless to get his tattoo finished and talk to Malfoy.

He walks into the shop and greets Jane with a tight smile, walking up to the counter. 

"Rough day love?" Jane asks as Harry walks in and she sees him looking worn out. "I've got you in for two but Aby had to call out today. Luke can finish you up. Movement charms are pretty standard and he should have you wrapped up in an hour or so," she offers.

Harry scowls as she tells him the news, shaking his head at her. “No thank you, Jane. As much as I’m sure Luke is capable I’d prefer Malfoy to finish what he started,” he insists. “Look, he and I...exchanged some words, so I know he’s avoiding me. I know I may be a bit oblivious at times but I can tell when someone is trying to get rid of me.”

Jane frowns at that, torn between her need to run the shop and her desire to protect Aby. "Well then he's avoiding all his other appointment today as well,” she points out, wanting to prove Harry wrong in order to save Aby some face. “Best I can do is either have Michael do it for you, and he trained Aby, or move you to another day..." she offers in compromise. 

“Thanks for the offer to have Michael do it, but honestly I’ll just move it to another day,” he chooses, feel a bit dejected. “I don’t know what happened,” he begins, feeling the need to talk to someone about it since his friends don’t know about Malfoy, and if he brought up even his name, Ron and Hermione would give each other a knowing look Harry wasn’t fond of. “We both wound up at the same bar Friday night and ended up walking out together. We talked, I called him out for avoiding me, I mentioned his mum and he ended up saying that he didn’t want me to waste my time with...someone like him,” he paraphrases, the epithet ringing in his ear. 

Jane nods in understanding, having dealt with the harsh way Aby talks about himself, especially when her and Michael discovered his background. "He gets like that sometimes,” she answers in consolation. “It's not my place to say why but if he feels unsafe or doesn’t think people are going to stick around long he does put up some distance. But as for avoiding you I'd probably do the same. It's always odd seeing a customer in public. Never know if someone is going to be alright seeing us or just sees us as someone they pay to do a job and that's all."

“Well,” he starts, biting his lip a bit unsure of whether or not he could trust Jane with additional information that would be a field day for the media, but seeing as the shop was a bit private, he took a gamble. “Well, I was with a man and Malfoy said that he was just being polite and giving me privacy. Besides there is no reason Malfoy would want me to stick around. I’m sure I’m just a customer to him, and someone from school he’d rather not see again,” he explains, running a tired hand through his curls. “I’m just...I’m so confused. We get along sometimes but other times it’s like he’s gone right back to hating my guts, as if he ever stopped in the first place.”

"I didn't know you were in school with him,” she answers, a little surprised. “Honestly I don’t know much about Aby’s past. He’s private like that, but it figures that he went to some fancy school,” she giggles. “But if you want an answer the best I can give you is that he was probably getting on with you while tattooing you and decided to, well do what he did best, and push.”

“You mean just because we’re getting along while he works he’s pushing me away? That’s a sort of a logic I guess, seeing as I’m part of the past he doesn’t talk about and has been running from,” Harry says, frowning as he tries to follow Malfoy’s thought process. 

“If it helps, I have you down in his book for next Wednesday. Last appointment of the day and your listed as ‘Handsome’ so now worries,” Jane offers in consolation. 

He beams at her, blushing a bit at the compliment and winks at her cheekily in turn. “You’re an angel, Jane, honestly.”

Jane playfully swats at him from across the desk at the wink. "Oh you, stop. Now off with you and I'll talk to Aby. See if he'll at least finish your tattoo if nothing else." 

***

When Luke arrived back at their flat that night, he tells Aby that Potter missed their appointment and rescheduled. “I didn’t see his name on the ledger so I don’t know if he’s with you or not, just a heads up,” he says, sitting down on the sofa next to Aby in commiseration. 

Aby sits with his thoughts for a bit, and then just has to know. Moving across the room, he throws in a pinch of floo and calls Jane.

“Jane!” he calls into the fire, until her face comes into view, smiling at her friend and employee. 

“Jane when did Potter reschedule?” Aby asks, looking at her seriously. “Luke said he did but that he didn’t see him on the ledger.”

“So nice to see that you’re feeling better Aby,” she teases, and motions for Aby to step back, and comes through the flames. 

“You know as well as I do that I was actually ill. I forgot, again, not to try and keep up with a werewolf post-full moon when it comes to drinking," he sigs, leaving out the part that he coincided that binge with the day before Potter’s appointment. Across the room, Luke sniggers, not helping the argument. 

“But regardless. You rescheduled him didn’t you? Was it with me?” he asks, staring her down. 

“Aby! You have to understand that he's just so handsome and was so disappointed when you cancelled. He thinks you’re avoiding him and seemed to be hurt by it,” she pouts. 

"Potter is just dramatic I can assure you of that," he scoffs, the name coming out of his mouth as it had when he was younger. "He mentioned that after this tattoo that he wouldn't be coming around again so I don't know what he's making such a fuss about. Luke is more than capable to do his movement as he's more experienced than me. Besides...he agreed with me earlier that I was a death eater so I figured an auror like him would appreciate the distance," he shrugs, turning his eyes from Jane who was scowling at the comment. 

“Well maybe he likes your work and he trusts you to take good care of him during the process,” she counters. “You know as well as I do that it’s important for you to trust your artist and have some sort of connection with them. And I haven’t known him for that long, but Auror Potter doesn’t seem to be the type of person to hold anything against you. He, well, he seems to be almost sickeningly good,” she admits. “Either way, he seemed very hurt that you were pushing him away.”

"Yes he does have that sort of aire of annoying virtuosity about him but I can assure you that Harry Potter has more friends and admirers than he knows what to do with so I'm certain he'll get over not becoming friends with the man he's paying to mark up his skin. I'm not friends with any of my other clients Jane, so I don't see why this is such a big to do?"

“Hey, I’m just asking,” Jane insists, throwing her hands up in surrender, walking to the sofa to sit down next to Luke. 

“Why are you so angry about it though? Normally if someone doesn’t want to be in your life you just say ‘fuck ‘em’ and forget about it,” she points out. “And in Harry’s defense, he hasn’t mentioned his fame or tried to use it to his advantage once since he came into the parlour. You know how people like that usually are though - sleazy and trying to milk the life out of who they are.” 

"I am saying fucking it and forgetting about it Jane! Or at least trying to. But it's complicated..." 

“Why is it complicated?” Luke asks, beckoning him over to the couch with him and Jane, used to communal cuddle piles. 

“He...he told me my family had me declared dead and I knew that would be the case but...it was hard to hear. And, he offered to reach out to my mother for me and goodness knows I don't need that sort of upheaval in my life...and if I get found. It's bad enough.”

Jane and Luke sigh in agreement, looking sympathetically at their friend. “So that’s what set you off then. You miss your mum and he’s willing to help you” Luke voices. 

"My mother is under the impression that her son is dead and he is as good as. After all if my father gets word that I managed to scrape by and even more so if he learns how, my mother will have to mourn me again. Best just let it be. As for his tattoo, if he comes in again tell him that not everyone gets what they want, not even Harry bloody Potter."

Jane leans over, pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry Aby. I’m sorry you can’t let Harry reunite you with your Mum. But...I don’t think that you should push him away. For some reason he seems to think like us, and I’m sure he doesn’t hate you and he wants to be around you,” she murmurs as she looks down at the tattooed blonde and smoothes his hair back from his face. 

Aby leans into Jane letting her comfort him as it seemed to be the week for his friends to do that. He never showed his much emotion growing up but learned that was not the way to do things any more. "I doubt he thinks like us, but if you want me to do this tattoo so he stops being a nuisance I will. Just to show you that we won't be seeing Harry Potter here again."

“I think that you both need closure at the very least,” Jane points out, rubbing his back. “And you know he isn’t a nuisance to me, part of me hopes he hangs around to continue flirting with me,” she jokes, trying to lighten the mood a bit. “You and Michael certainly don’t flirt with me,” she adds dramatically 

"Michael I'm certain flirts with you enough that you married him and as for me...I'd rather not, no offense. You're not my type and you're more like a sister, who has by circumstance, seen my cock.” 

She cackles, kissing his cheek. “I have indeed seen your cock, so I know what you have all the guys ranting and raving over.” 

“Yes thank you for that. I do get quite a lot of compliments,” he grins. “So I guess just schedule Potter.”

“I already did,” Jane admits sheepishly. “He’s your last appointment on Wednesday.”

"Of course he is," Aby grouses, curling into his friend, despite her going behind his back.

“I’m sorry. He just looked at me with those pretty green eyes of his and I couldn’t help but look at his muscles. He probably could have asked me to murder someone and I would have,” Jane jests, wrapping an arm around Aby as she continues to wax poetic about the good looking customers they sometimes got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Jane Says by Jane's Addiction. If you want to follow the playlist go to Spotify [https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4I9ADXFyjaxr0t2jQTwNc4?si=_cHybph6SgSKuJyEXfxBcw]


	6. Fine, Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take off your shirt and sit down with your chest to the back. I should be done within the hour," Aby said without looking at Harry, causing the auror to frown at the way he was spoken to. 
> 
> “Well hello to you too,” he murmured before slipping his shirt off like he was told and sitting. 
> 
> "I figured you wanted this done with," Aby replied.

Harry walks into the shop on Wednesday around sunset for his rescheduled appointment. Seeing Jane behind the counter he smiles at her in greeting and leans against it before asking, “Does he know?” 

"Yes, and he's only sort of cross with me but I'm not sure how he'll be for you. At least you'll get your art finished,” she whispers through a sad smile and send Harry back to Aby’s station

“Thank you for everything Jane. Wish me luck,” Harry salutes, following her directions, and walks back to his station.

Aby sits at his station trying to get in a meal as usual, eating some leftovers at work rather than waiting to get home. 

Harry hands in the doorway for a moment, watching the man eat and relax before he steps into the room

“Take off your shirt and sit down with your chest to the back of the chair. I should be done within the hour," Aby says without looking at Harry, causing the auror to frown at the way he was spoken to. 

“Well hello to you too,” he murmurs before slipping his shirt off like he was told and sitting. 

"I figured you wanted this done with," Aby replies, putting on gloves to inspect the way the snitch was healing on his skin, examining it for imperfections or ways he could improve the art before it fully set. 

“While I’m ready to see the finished product, I do like coming here. Everyone is nice and it’s an awesome shop,” Harry began, ignoring how clinical Malfoy was touching him. 

When Aby was satisfied with the art, he turns to his prep station before asking, "Anything you wish to change regarding movement before we finish?"

Harry shakes his head, bristling at the fact that Malfoy ignored his comments on the shop. “No, what you and I decided on earlier in the week is still what I want.”   
"Alright I'll get started on that. Going to start with the stasis charm so you can go about in the muggle world without breaking the statute,” he narrates. 

“Umm...yeah, yes please. That would be a good idea considering I’ve been in various states of undress around muggles,” Harry agrees, to which Aby just frowned remembering the club. 

Aby begins to work and puts some music on, opting this time for 70s punk on original records so the room fills with Clash as he works. Murmuring spells under his breath, focusing on the charmwork, he begins to work up a sweat.

Harry for his part lays against the chair, wondering how he could fix his fuck up from the other night, let alone approach the topic of conversation. But as he thinks about his options he finds himself tapping his fingers on the chair along with the beat. 

He turns to look at Malfoy when the man pauses to wipe the sweat from his brow, biting his bottom lip for a moment before he speaks. “Don’t take this and make it weird but you can take your shirt off if you’re hot. I know that long sleeves are uncomfortable when you’re doing intense magic,” he says softly. 

"Don't worry about it. I do all my work here in long sleeves," he explains and uses his own wand to shoot a cooling charm his way. "Besides I'm almost done here so sooner I finish the sooner you can head out."

“Why are you so insistent on getting rid of me?,” Harry asks, frowning at him. “Is it because I’m an auror? Part of your past? A speccy git? What!?” he exclaims, his voice rising. “I’m sorry for what I said the other night but you make me feel like I’m an inconvenience,” he tells him honestly, remembering that feeling from childhood. 

"Potter I'm not trying to get rid of you, just merely trying to get you off my ledger like I would any other customer. No need to spend your time waiting around the parlour," he shrugs. 

“I don’t think I’ve done anything to give you the impression that I want to be out of the parlour...or at least I hope not,” Harry replies quietly. “I mean I come a bit early to talk to Jane, I ask questions, and honestly, you’re not the Malfoy that I remember. It’s weird and intriguing. You’re Abraxas now and I find myself wanting to get to know you, despite you clearly not wanting to,” he continues, blushing slightly as he makes eye contact with Malfoy.

"Potter plenty of customers come in, chat, ask questions. I'm treating you like I would any other customer. You come in for a service, I provide it, and you leave. I don't chat with customers after hours, I don't walk home with them, and I certainly don't discuss my personal life with them," he grouses. "And as for who I am, it doesn't matter. Because being around you brings attention. And that is the last thing I need if I want to keep being alive."

“No one has even noticed that I’ve been coming here. I don’t know what kind of life you think I lead, but nowadays I only go into the wizarding world for work, and spend most of my time alone,” Harry points out defensively. “And I can’t help that you and I were headed in the same direction that night! Merlin, to think I was hoping we could be friends.”

“Friends?” Aby parrots back, putting down his wand. “We couldn’t be friends Potter. Nevermind the whole war thing, and the years of animosity,” he begins, “but how do you even think that would work? Seriously Potter, think about it? You can't loiter here and I certainly can't be coming to yours. Sure there is muggle London but I have my own life and it's worked so far. I think you could do a lot better in terms of friends than someone like me and the people I hang around," he spits out. 

Harry flinches a little at Draco’s tone, feeling a bit inexplicably hurt. “I don’t...I didn’t think it would be that difficult Malfoy,” he admits honestly. “I just thought that maybe we could start over. That maybe I could shake your hand this time instead of pushing you away like I did in our first year.” 

"Potter believe me it would be difficult. Just trust me. And don't dwell on our first year. You were right to not take my hand then," he assures, deflating a little. "So just let me finish so you can enjoy your art.” 

With that Aby goes back to working for a few more minutes before finally sealing the piece.

“All done. Have a look,” Aby instructs, pointing over to the mirror in the corner of the room. 

Harry walks over to the mirror and looks as the snitch flutters around his body, his eyes wide with amazement. Waiting until it flits into his hand, he closes it. Lifting all but one finger, Harry sees that the golden ball is still there, struggling under his grip. Turning he thanks Malfoy, beaming. 

“It wasn’t a problem. I genuinely enjoyed working on your piece. If you ever need more art or a recommendation for a muggle artist feel free to come back to the shop,” Aby offers, as he begins to clean up his station. 

Harry takes in the words and frowned. “Do you not want me to come back to you then?” Harry asks softly, a look of sadness mixed with frustration on his face as he stands before Malfoy. 

"No Potter I can keep being the person who does your art if you want a consistent style but that's it,” Aby replies, wanting to end this exchange before it grew into another argument. 

“Can I leave you my number? I mean if you ever change your mind about being friends?” asks, as he puts on his shirt, rolling up the sleeves to admire the tattoo. 

“I don't have a muggle mobile so I won't be able to do much with a number," he shrugs, taking his gloves off. "Just watch out for my mother will you?” he asks, before Potter leaves his station and the shop. 

“I always do. We have lunch occasionally,” Harry informs him, a knot of some strange emotion in his stomach as he looks at Malfoy and sees the complicated emotions running over his face. 

Aby balks. "You just said last time that you saw her from time to time. I just thought you meant a casual chat and wave if you passed each other in Diagon…”

“Yes well, I er, was worried that if I told you how often I saw you mum you’d get angrier. I meant what I said about your Mum being a lovely woman who could keep a secret. Her lunches with me is one of her ways of standing up to your Father nowadays” Harry replies, smiling fondly as he thanks about Narcissa. 

Aby begins to shake. Now his mother was standing up to his father, but not when it counted most, back when Lucius was trying to force him into a loveless marriage for status. “Just go Potter,” he states, pointing to the door, and turning away. 

As soon as Potter walks out of his station, Aby cast a muffliato over his station and begins to sob. He misses his mother the most and to think she was moving on without him was bittersweet. To know she lunches with Potter, stands up to his father for Potter but not Aby when he needed it, was heartbreaking.

Out in the front, Harry walks to the counter, feeling dejected. “Hey Jane, I need to pay. He’s done. How much for the last session?,” he asks, barely sparing her a glance as he opens his wallet and begins counting out money. He wants nothing more than to go back in there and demand that this not end now. Problem was, he doesn’t even know what this is. The blonde has given him no indication that he wants to be friends, all Harry knows was that he really likes spending time with him and being rejected fucking sucks.

"Just this," she says, sliding over his final receipt and follow-up packet. "Now if you need anything or if you damage your tattoo in the field we can touch that up here no problem. I also put in a few business cards. We used Aby's design on the last batch - it’s a wand that when activated cast a spell onto the skin," she beams proudly. "He's such a smart boy."

Harry pulls out the card and looks at it, marveling at how wonderful it was. “He is pretty amazing isn’t he?,” he breathes, swallowing hard before he grabs his coins. “Here, please make sure Aby gets all of this. Please let him know that I will be back for more work. And thank you and your husband for giving him a chance after the war, Jane. I’m glad to see he’s doing well.”

"I'll let him know. Michael was dragged into something similar back where he grew up so he knows what that's like for Aby. I do hope you come back for more work and maybe you'll let me fix you up with a piercing or two," she winks.

“I’ll definitely be back for more ink and I’ll think about a few piercings. They’ll have to be hidden though,” Harry replies with his own wink, glad that she’s here to make him feel a bit better. 

Harry turns to walk out and go home, pausing when he realizes that he wasn’t ready to go yet. “Actually Jane, do you have time for a piercing right now?” he asks suddenly.

Jane’s eyes glint wickedly, always loving the chance to try out her craft on someone new and adventurous. "The shop is technically closed but I'm certain Michael wouldn't mind me coming round late," she grins and hops off the stool. "What do you have in mind? Simple ear piercing perhaps? I can get you the list of charms I can imbue," she explains walking him back to her station that was at the very end of the hall past Aby’s.

“No, earring would definitely be visible. I was actually wondering if you had any kind of piercing that were useful...for the bedroom,” he asks, pinking, recalling the way Malfoy would play with his tongue ring while working, and how it caused his mind to wander. “My sex life has been a bit boring lately. Do you have anything that could spice it up?” he confesses.

"Oh well I've certainly done a fair amount of those. Aby actually helped design charms for cock piercings," she says casually. "For sex I'd suggest either cock, nipples, or tongue. Up to you," she lists, getting out supplies, and placing it on the tray. 

“Mmm I don’t think I’m going to go with tongue. Since my job is so public I don’t want people to see it, well, not all of the people,” Harry muses as he sits down in her chair, glancing at the door to see if he could spot Aby as his station was right next door. 

“Well that leaves you with nipples or cock, and I’ll say the cock ones are certainly more popular.”

Harry knows he should think about this more, but the high from the tattoo is egging him on, as was the thought that he wouldn’t see Malfoy again unless he keeps coming back for more. “Cock it is then,” he decides. “What can I expect?” 

"Well it's going to hurt, not even magic can stop that. Depending on the kind of sex you have is what kind of piercing I'd recommend. For instance I tell guys who top other men to avoid some rings because it just doesn't work for sex," she explains, tapping the wall to reveal a diagram of his choices. "As for charms I can do anything from a contraception charm to lubrication to disease prevention.”

“Well I switch, and have sex with men and women” Harry answers. “What charms would you recommend for that? And can you do multiple charms?” 

"The max of three charms can be used for these piercings right now. Now come and strip down to your boxers for me love, don’t be shy," Jane insists, grinning at Harry. 

Of course the moment Harry is in his boxers, the station door down the hall opens and closes, and Aby makes his way towards Jane’s station to close up for the night. Turning to look in the door, Aby takes in the sight of Jane smirking and Potter in his drawers. "Oh, um, sorry for interrupting. Enjoy" he murmurs, reading the situation incorrectly, his chest tightening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Fine, Great by Modern Baseball. If you want to follow the playlist go to Spotify [https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4I9ADXFyjaxr0t2jQTwNc4?si=_cHybph6SgSKuJyEXfxBcw]


	7. Lipstick Covered Magnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No Potter I didn't think you'd enjoy getting your cock pierced but I didn't know your were doing that,” Aby spat back, ignoring the fact that his misconception was cleared up, and opted to run headfirst into an argument. “Just figured you two were having a moment alone and I was interrupting. After all you brought up how you're looking to date since you’ve got a lot of alone time. Playing the field and such playing the field, which you should certainly know Jane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting - I was busy getting married this weekend :)

“You want me to enjoy getting my dick pierced?” Harry responds in anger, cutting Jane off who is trying to tell Aby that he is misreading the situation. 

"No Potter I didn't think you'd enjoy getting your cock pierced because I didn't know your were doing that,” Aby spits back, ignoring the fact that his misconception was cleared up, and opts to run headfirst into an argument. “Just figured you two were having a moment alone and I was interrupting. After all you brought up how you're looking to date since you’ve got a lot of alone time. Playing the field and such, which you should certainly know Jane."

“I wouldn’t do that!” Harry exclaims, looking between Jane and Malfoy. “Not only is Jane married but she’s a business owner at the place I do business! Care to sit in while she does her job just so you can make sure I’m not playing the field and fucking her?” he continues, glancing at Jane apologetically.

"I think Jane would be the first to point out that there are all sorts of marriages you twat and believe me we don't have a rule against screwing customers just personal preference," he glares, hoping the insult landed. 

“Honestly! Have you two always been like this?!” Jane shouts, breaking the argument between the two of them up. 

“Yes!” they both retort, not looking at Jane, but eyeing each other. 

“We’ve never exactly gotten along, we were rivals back in school. I thought we could put all of that behind us though. I tried to be friends with Malfoy, but he not-so-politely turned me down,” Harry supplies. 

"I turned him down for good reason! Look at him strutting about! He is going to call attention to me after five years of doing a rather good job of hiding. So yes I turned you down Potter but I can assure you that you'll only remember it when you lunch with my mother!" he screams, unable to keep his mix of emotions in check and turns on his heels to go to the floo.  
“I thought maybe you had grown up in the last decade! And what do you mean strutting about? I won’t apologize for being more confident in myself!” Harry yells back, grabbing his pants following Draco to the floo, leaving Jane in stunned silence.

“Is this what this is about?” Harry calls as he follows him down the hall, “is that why you’re so pissed at me? Because I have lunch with your mum?,” he demands as he moves to block the blonde’s way.

"I'm pissed at you because you come here barging in, being all charming and making it seem like everything is fucking alright," he spits trying to shove his way past Potter and meeting a block of muscle. "As if in any realm we could be friends, or that I could have a piece of my old life back. Draco Malfoy is dead Potter! He died when his dad tried to kill him for being a poof and he had to trade sex for a bed. Abraxas doesn’t need you waltzing in, but here you are trying to fix things because it's what you do. So yes I'm bloody pissed and tired Potter, now move!"

Harry balks for a second as Malfoy calls him charming, but snaps out of it as he continues to yell. “I’m not trying to get you caught by Lucius, I want that motherfucker in Azkaban where he belongs. I want to help you and your mum both be free,” he shouts back. “I don’t care that you’re a poof and I don’t care about your bloody past, I just want to be around you. I don’t know why I do, because you haven’t been anything other than nasty to me, but I want to be your friend, and I know I won’t get you caught,” he insists.

"You don't know that," Aby points out, snapping at Potter again. He’s about to shove him again to get to the floo when Jane wraps her arms around him. 

"Aby, love, it's alright," she begins softly, whispering into his ear that he’s safe. "It's okay to let someone else in even if they knew you from before. We'll still be here," she assures him, kissing the side of his head. "We're you're family too love, even if you used to be a posh boy," she teases, playing with his hair softly. 

Harry is thankful for Jane, as she seems to step in at all the right times to calm Malfoy down. He waits as she speaks softly to the blonde, feeling a bit awkward as though he were interrupting a private moment, unable to hear what is being said.

"Harry, why don't you meet us at Aby's yeah?” Jane offers, wanting to diffuse the situation. “The floo address is 18 Darling Road. Just pop on through and we'll meet you there."

“Thank you Jane. I’ll...I’ll see you two there,” Harry nods, unsure of why he was willing to go to Malfoy’s place. He takes one last look at Malfoy and steps into the floo, calling out the address, and a moment later coming out the other grate.

***

Luke is on the other side of the floo sitting on the threadbare couch, expecting his roommate to come home and debate what takeaway to get, when he sees the flames spit out the Auror whose been coming into the shop lately. 

"What happened to Aby?" he asks, almost growling the question, taking steps towards Potter, until a moment later Aby comes through with Jane and he settles a tad. 

Harry frowns at the way he’s greeted, though he’s used to people not trusting him because of his profession. But before he gets a chance to answer, Malfoy and Jane come through. 

"What's going on?" he murmurs, instinctively pulling his friend to the couch to curl around him, once he sees his wrung out demeanor.

Harry felt his stomach swoop as he watches the other man immediately curl up with Malfoy. “I don’t know. Jane told me to come here,” he answers simply and shrugs his shoulders, turning to look expectantly at the woman. 

"Well I wanted everyone to stop shouting in my shop and I wanted you two to keep chatting but somewhere Aby felt safe. His home. Now everyone just sit down and I'll make the tea," she instructs, leaving no room for argument. 

"Why was there shouting?" Luke asks, not looking at the auror but asking Aby instead. 

"Potter wants to help set things straight between my family and I in short."

“I just want to see you happy,” Harry offers as he sits down on the edge of a well loved armchair, looking around the apartment. “But apparently that makes me a bad guy,” he adds, glancing over at Malfoy and the other tattoo artist, Luke. He wasn’t even sure why he cares, or why he’d come here. But he does care, he cares very much about what happens to Malfoy. 

"Because Aby wasn’t happy before you came around, is that is?" Luke challenges, pulling a blanket down around his friend who doesn’t seem to want to talk. "You ever stop to think that maybe Aby doesn’t want this fixed for him because his life before now wasn’t all that great? You might mean well but you've been around less than two months - we've been here for years," he states bluntly, turning his sharp gaze onto Potter. 

Harry frowns at Luke, resisting the overwhelming urge to tell him off. That definitely wouldn’t make anyone like more. “I’m not trying to control his life,” he begins, “I just want to bring him and his mother back together is all. And maybe try and fix this tension between us...because I feel like we got off on the wrong foot.”

"It's nice that you want to be a part of Aby's life love," Jane says as he floats the tea tray in front, her tone a lot friendlier than Luke’s, "but from what I can tell you sort of run into situations head first without thinking of what might happen," she adds softly. 

Harry pauses for a moment and takes Jane’s words in. “Perhaps you're right. I’m sorry to have bothered you all tonight. I won’t come back to the shop for anything other than work if Malfoy doesn’t want me around,” he tells them, looking expectantly at the still silent Malfoy.

“You might want to start by calling him by his name,” Luke grunts, as he felt Aby shift beside him. 

"I don't know..." Aby finally says, his voice raspy. "I don't know if I still want you around, because I don't know if I can trust you or if I ever want that old life again even if it means my mother. I hated myself back then, even more than I do now and that's saying something."

“Why wouldn’t you be able to trust me?” Harry asks with a frown, genuinely not understanding. He thought that he had more than proven himself to be trustworthy during his life. 

"Because you haven't seen him in almost a decade," Luke points out helpfully. 

“You’re right, you’re right. I’m sorry I tried to force my presence on you. I won’t bother you about it nor will I see your Mum anymore,” he adds, sincerely.

"No matter what I decide don't punish my mother. She probably enjoys her time with you. Always went on about you after the war.” 

"Harry you need to realize that we've had a lot of people come around and screw us over," Jane explains.

“I’m not trying to screw you over...I just want to help. I thought it would be different after the war but it’s the same system in most ways, just different people being screwed over,” he deflates. “I’m just trying to not be their pawn this time around and use it to my advantage. That includes, helping people like your mother. I owe that to her. Believe me, I’m not here to screw anyone over,” he repeats. “And honestly,” he smirks, “I wouldn’t have even tried to insert myself into your life again, Aby, if you weren’t so good at what you do,” he finishes, knowing it’s only half the truth, and testing out his name for the first time.

At the sound of his name, Aby pinked a bit, liking how it sounds coming from Potter.

"Then perhaps try to become friends before offering solutions," Jane suggests. "From what Aby told me of that night at the club your walk home was decent enough until you mentioned his mum...so perhaps start over and don't jump into a cock piercing just to hang about more?" she giggles, as Luke groans. 

"Merlin why do people like doing that. I saw Aby get his and I nearly passed out and I become a wolf once a moon cycle,” Luke laments, his face whitening from the thought.

Harry blushes and resists the urge to hide his face. “I wasn’t doing it just to hang out more, I was genuinely interested in it,” he grumbles. “And fine, okay, I won’t jump the gun anymore. Though I would like to say that that was never my intention in the first place. I just offhandedly mentioned it. That didn’t mean I was going to run off and immediately try to fix everything,” he points out. 

"Potter your history indicates otherwise," Aby points out, remembering each time in school Potter ran head first into something. 

“Well I’ve grown and matured since then Malfoy. I also am not fighting the terror of the wizarding world so I have time to slow down and think,” Harry replies with a frown, running his hand through his hair. 

"I think we all need some dinner,” Jane claps. “Luke how about you call for some takeaway and I'll fire call Michael so he doesn't think I've disappeared.”

“Fine, but the auror’s paying,” Luke calls out before lifting himself off the couch. 

Turning to Aby, Jane suggests, “And why don't you change and go chat with Harry a bit and see if you want him to stay for dinner."

Aby begrudgingly gets up and begins to walk to his room, gesturing at Potter to follow him down the hall and to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Lipstick Covered Magnet by the Front Bottoms. If you want to follow the playlist go to Spotify [https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4I9ADXFyjaxr0t2jQTwNc4?si=_cHybph6SgSKuJyEXfxBcw]


	8. Let's Order A Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry followed Aby to his room, and when the blonde opened his door, Harry wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see. It was certainly not the decor of the Malfoy he used to know. Inside was a modest bed and dresser, with the only personal items being Malfoy’s record collection and a stack of what looked to be second hand muggle books.

Harry follows Aby to his room, not expecting what he sees when the blonde opens his door. It was certainly not the decor of the Malfoy he used to know. Inside is a modest bed and dresser, with the only visible personal items being Malfoy’s record collection and a stack of what looked to be second hand muggle books. 

Aby leaves Harry by the door and walks to his drawer to pull out some joggers and a t-shirt. "Look Potter your offer is generous, and I know you mean well in your own way, but it's a lot to process in a matter of days at this point," he mutters, pulling off his shirt to reveal his very tattooed chest and pierced nipples.

Harry was making his way to Draco’s bed to sit when he catches sight of the other man shirtless, and stumbles. Catching himself, he takes a seat, doing his best not to stare...but finding the view of tattooed and pierced Malfoy hard to look away from. Eventually, he gathers his thoughts, and hopes the other man hadn't noticed his gaping. “I didn’t mean to overwhelm you Aby,” he murmurs,still getting used to the name. “I just wanted you to know that the option was there if you ever wanted to take it. I’m sorry for dumping so much on you at one time.”

"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for being... mercurial," he sighs not knowing what else to really say, as he slips on a t-shirt that shows off what is left of his Mark. The snake and skull is faded and covered in ivy and blossoms. Changing into his joggers, it was a contrast to see that his legs had almost no tattoos in comparison to the other half of his body. 

“Apology accepted,” Harry replies flatly, his gaze still on the blonde. What was it about Malfoy that had him unable to keep his eyes off him all of a sudden? “No tattoos on your legs?” he asks suddenly, as he realizes he’s been staring shamelessly.

"Just the constellation down by my ankle and small dragon on my other calf. He flies about so he's not easy to catch. Give it time though. Good ink costs money, especially muggle ink since I can't trade on it." 

“You don’t want all of your ink to be magical?” he inquires, as he stares at Draco’s leg, trying to catch the dragon flitting by.  
"I thought I did until I saw a muggle artist in action. My main chest piece isn't magical. My ex did it for me actually. Michael sent me to a shop he was working at to apprentice for a bit. Owner was a squib and lucky for me, Marley, my ex, has a sister who is a witch," he explains getting a hair tie from his dresser to knot his hair up again. 

“You dated a muggle?” Harry asks, unable to hide the surprise in his question. 

"Yes I dated a muggle Potter."

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to imply anything, I’m just still learning about you, Abraxas, versus Draco,” Harry clarifies. “Was he any good?” he adds, causing Aby to raise his eyebrows when Harry holds up his hands to clarify. “I meant art wise, not, you know...I was just curious about the piece he did?” 

Aby smirks and pulls up his shirt to show the blossoms of narcissus that bloom over his chest and up to his collarbone. 

“Oh wow, that’s beautiful,” he breaths, not noticing the way his hand reached up to lightly touch the art on Aby’s chest, which causes the blonde to pull back. 

“It’s polite to ask before touching someone Potter. And yes, it’s very pretty. Marley specializes in water color looking art so I asked him to do this. He's very talented,” Aby smiles wistfully. “He also covered my Mark up. Helped me test if muggle ink would work on it and lo and behold it did. Seems the Dark Lord didn't think much of muggle inventions."

Harry smirks at the comment about Voldemort, glancing up at Malfoy, blushing slightly when he realizes they were very close to each other. “Well are you surprised? He hated all muggles and anything to do with them, so it’s no wonder he didn’t think anything of Muggle ingenuity.” 

Harry pauses for a moment before his curiosity gets the better of him. “Can I ask why you and, um, Marley, broke up? You just seem to think so fondly of him still.”

"It’s nothing painful or tragic. He got an offer to go apprentice under someone in Germany and we'd only been together a few months. He's a great artist and I wasn't about to put up a fuss about that kind of an opportunity. I see him when he passes through London. It ended well," he explains and put his shirt back on, trying not to blush under Potter's gaze.

“At least it was a good split and that you still talk to him. Ginny and I ending was rough at first, and it’s still awkward from time to time...” he trails off.

“Did getting your nipples pierced hurt? Do they have Jane charms on them?” Harry rushes to ask, wanting to change the subject from his ex.

"Yes it hurt but luckily we have potions that help. As for the charms, they’re, um, sex related," Aby responds, pinking a bit. “I won’t tell you what they do. That’s for me and the men in my bed.”

“I wasn’t going to ask, but I’m fascinated. I honestly never knew it was possible to do so much with magic involving pleasure until I listened to Jane go on about it,” he admits sheepishly, wondering if it would have made parts of his sex life better.

"That’s a pity you’re learning it now. Sex and magic are quiet compatible as it's raw energy fueling magic. Jane knows of a few good magic sex shops if you want something to experiment with,” he winks.

“Oh no, no. I wouldn’t know what I was doing in there. I wouldn’t know what I was looking for,” he stammers nervously.

"Potter I think you've done worse than walk into a sex shop for some toys!"

“Oh yeah? Like what? What have I done that’s worse? And it’s not that I’m afraid, I just...Well I’d be lost,” he corrects.

"By worse I meant scarier than walking into a sex shop and asking for some magical toys. Things like killing a megalomaniac, killing a basilisk, dealing with my godfather in Potions," he lists, letting himself enjoy the banter between him and Potter, as if they hadn’t been yelling at each other less than 20 minutes ago.

“Look, I just wouldn’t even know what to ask for,” he insists. “Not all of us have had the experiences that you apparently have if you can just go in there and ask for what you want, Aby,” he teases. 

"How about this?” Aby begins to offer, “come around some time, stay for dinner, get to know me properly, and I'll take to a sex shop and get you something fun."

“Well...I am staying for dinner tonight if you’ll allow me,” he points out. 

"I guess I can allow it...” he begins with a small smile, before leveling a stern look at Potter. “Just please don't bring up my old life unless I do first. I need time to think about everything and I don’t like thinking about things out of the proper space. But I understand what it's like to feel alone, and you mentioned you haven’t exactly had a social life lately...so if you want friends, even if it's with degenerates like us, who am I to tell you no. After all you saved my life."

“Thank you, Draco. And I promise that I won’t,” Harry agrees with an eager grin, and rolls his eyes as Aby refers to his friend group as degenerates. “I think you might be the only degenerate, I like Jane and I’m not too sure about Luke yet,” he admits, brushing off his comment about saving his life.

"Luke is just protective of who he considers his pack. He'll be hard to win over but he's a good man even if he's terribly straight," he huffs. Luke was very tactile just not into men much to Aby’s ire early on. "Now let's go eat whatever Luke ordered and maybe you'll start having proper meals not in your office."

“You’d go to bed with Luke if he wasn’t straight?” 

"Well yes he's very fit don't you think?" 

“I’m not answering that. Better question is, how do you know that I eat in my office?” 

"You mentioned that you work too much which leads me to believe you're the sort who eats whatever is on the trolley in the office if no one is inviting you around," he deduces, moving to leave his room.

“You’re right and I kind of hate that. I don’t have much of a life outside of work anymore. It’s kind of pathetic when you think about it,” he says finally with a deep sigh immediately following.

"It's not pathetic it's just something you have to work on so come on," he gestures and opens the door back to the living room. There they found Jane and Luke, who were pleased to see that neither was dead. "Potter will be staying for dinner and will probably be around more because well, he needs a life beyond auroring and we're a lively bunch aren't we?"

Luke frowns a little at Draco’s announcement, eyeing Harry closely. “Are you sure he’ll fit in with us and that he’s okay with...our afflictions?” he asks warily.

"I think seeing as Harry's godson is the son of a werewolf and a metamorphagus, I'm certain he'll be okay with us being wankers," he quips, looking to Harry for confirmation.

“Aby is right. Plus, my godfather was Sirius Black, the biggest wanker of all,” he jokes, ignoring the sensation he felt when Malfoy uses his first name.

"I think it'll be nice to have Harry around more," Jane adds with a smile, "now that Steph is usually out with Jocelyn. Pizza should be here soon and we can eat, by the way" 

Aby waves his wand to turn the music on, laying back to lounge on the floor, as Potter grins, being welcomed into their fold. 

Aby notices the auror keeps looking around and surveying the apartment, as if he wants to commit it to memory. His gaze thought eventually leads him to Luke, who is glaring at the brown-haired man. 

“So...So Luke, how long have you been a werewolf?” 

Aby has to stifle his laughter. "Yes Potter brilliant small talk. Start by asking the man you just met a question that's potentially too personal," he cackles. Luke smirks only because Aby is laughing so hard at his question. "Thank you Aby for pointing that out, as it is extremely personal. But for your information auror, it happened during the war so about seven years ago."

Harry stammers, looking away to gather himself. “Sorry. I just...After being around Remus for so long before he passed, I just don’t think about it anymore. He got to be pretty open with me, Hermione and Ron about it,” he tries to justify. “That’s part of the reason that I hated Fenrir Greyback so much,” he adds, glancing up at Luke. “In any case, I’m sorry to hear that it happened. I’ve seen how hard it is to deal with.”

"Yes well I don't recommend askin' any weres that question unless you're doin' your job or about to get in bed with them. But thanks for taking care of Greyback at least. He didn't get me but one of his arseholes did," he mutters. 

Aby was about to say something when a knock at the door signalled the pizza and he went to get it, taking the muggle money from the jar to pay. 

“Well do I need to take you to bed now to make up for it?,” Harry asks with a cheeky grin, his eyes following Malfoy around the room despite talking to Luke. 

"Sorry not my type both because of your bits and professional," he replies, eyeing the way the auror is looking at his friend.

“Fair enough. But really, it was a pleasure to take care of him. I hated that asshole,” he admits, his thoughts turning to Remus for a moment. 

"And even if you did help with that, I suggest you keep your eyes to yourself,” he warns with a small growl before Malfoy comes back with the boxes.

Harry turns to face Luke upon being called out, and tries his best to keep his eyes off of Malfoy as he sits back down, putting the pizza boxes in the middle, to avoid pissing Luke off and ruining his chance at making new friends. 

“Is your husband going to be joining us Jane? I don’t think I’ve met him yet from coming into the shop,” he asks as she returns from the small kitchen with two packs of beer, wanting to change the subject from Luke’s observation.

"I offered, but he's at home tonight working on these muggle toys he likes to collect. Tiny models you glue together and paint. Very tedious but he enjoys them, bless." 

Aby shakes his head fondly at the mention of Michael’s hobby. "He enchants them when he's done so they fly about. They're, what do you call them, aeroplanes? Fascinating things."

“So he’s interested in Muggle things? He’d get along with my mate’s father. He has a collection of Muggle things. Just finds them fascinating, which I guess they are in their own little way,” he agrees, smiling over at Aby as he spoke.

"That they are. All science and no magic," Aby nods and takes his own slice of pizza before passing the box around, chasing it down with a beer, allowing himself to enjoy the cheesy goodness. 

Harry relaxes as he is passed the box and takes a slice of his own. He likes this - just sitting around and talking while sharing a pizza. It was easy, simple, and he can’t help but hope he’ll get the chance to do this again. 

At the end of the night, Aby walks Harry to the floo. "Get home tonight Potter and you know where to find me if you want to chat or hang out. And perhaps you can think for a moment before you let Jane attack your cock with a needle."

“I still want her to attack my cock with a needle, Aby,” he chuckles. “I want to step up my sex game,” he adds, realizing he’s had a beer too many since he was confessing that so readily. “Anyway, thanks for tonight. I ended up having a lot of fun with you and your friends. Maybe we can do it at mine sometime. I’m at 12 Grimmauld Place. It’s unplottable, but now you have the address.” 

Aby nods as he places some powder into the fire. 

“Thanks again Aby. Good night.”

“Good night Harry.”


	9. Blister in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spent the next few days trying to resist the urge to go by the shop, or find a way to run into Malfoy, not wanting to appear too eager. But luckily, Malfoy’s owl arrived before Harry’s patience ran out and got the best of him. The letter was short and simply, asking Harry if he wanted to go out that weekend, no more detail than that. But with a quick answer of yes, Harry was looking forward to the end of the week.

Harry spends the next few days trying to resist the urge to go by the shop, or find a way to run into Malfoy, not wanting to appear too eager. But luckily, Malfoy’s owl arrives before Harry’s patience runs out and gets the best of him. The letter is short and simply, asking Harry if he wants to go out that weekend, with no more detail than that. With a quick yes, Harry sends the owl, looking forward to the end of the week. 

Of course this meant that the week dragged on for him more than he cared to, but come Friday he leaves work early to change into something different, and floos over to Malfoy’s flat. He hopes what he is wearing works for tonight, opting for a nice pair of purposely worn jeans and a simple black t-shirt, under his coat.

Aby is sitting in front of the floo when Harry arrives, sitting cross-legged in worn jeans and a baggy teal sweatshirt with a tank peaking underneath, as he reads a book. "Well look at you. Didn't think I've seen you so casual. You look almost passably not like a professional narc," he muses, his eyes roaming over the auror.

Harry laughs at Malfoy’s teasing and playfully gives him two fingers before extending a hand to help him up. “Hey, I can’t help that I’m not tattooed from head to toe like you and that I still look like a professional. I tried though.” 

"Give it time. Tattoos are addicting believe me. I even thought of another one for you if you ever want to add,” he muses and lead him out the front door, grabbing his coat and wallet as he goes, checking for muggle bills.

Harry raises his eyebrows as Malfoy said he had been thinking of one for him. “I will admit that I am already itching for another, so what were you thinking,” he asks, following him outside and down the street. 

"I’ve been trying to get the ink right for a patronus tattoo. The animal would be mostly stationary, but the ink surrounding the glow would move. I think I have most of the mechanics and spellwork worked out, so if it’s something you’re interested I’d be grateful for a canvass.” 

“Oh wow, that sounds pretty amazing...I take it you’ve never done it before?”

“No. I’ve been testing similar charms on other pieces, but the ink is a pearlescent kind of color that would take some creative charm work to blend magically, as well as to get the wisp-like movements right.” 

“Well you are more than welcome to experiment on me any time you want to try out a new technique,” Harry offers, not thinking about how open ended that sounded. 

Aby smirks at the reply and continues to walk until they reach the nearest underground station. As they descend the steps, Harry takes in the surroundings, realizing it had been a long time since he’s ridden the tube. “You know, I don’t think I’ve taken the tube since I was still in Hogwarts,” he admits.

"I take it fairly often so that way if I get too drunk I don't have to manage apparating. Also some blokes don't live close to the venues I go to and they seem to be worth a tube ride for a shag," he chuckles, and reminds Potter how to get a fare card.

“So do you often ride the tube to see the men you shag? And what deems a guy worthy of a shag?” he inquires. 

"Well sometimes it helps if I know if my friends have slept with him. Reviews of sorts and whatnot. Also a lot of them like to whisper ridiculously filthy things into my ear as the night goes on and most of the time it lives up to the hype," he avidly explains as he stands on the platform. 

“Wait...so you don’t mind sleeping with people that your friends have already slept with? I always thought that was a big no-no when it came to ‘friend code’ or whatever,” Harry questions as he stands closer to Malfoy as the platform fills up.

"Potter the gay community is not that big. And it isn't as if I'm sleeping with my friends' boyfriends. I'm sleeping with other hookups and casual one nighters. If someone is off limits because of feelings, I'm not an arse and I stay away," he elaborates.

“Alright Aby, I was just curious. I haven’t been a part of the gay community for as long as you have apparently - still learning,” Harry mutters, putting his hands up in surrender. “You’ve never thought about settling down with one guy though?” he probes, glancing over at him, using the moment Malfoy thinks of his reply to take him in. 

"I was with just Marley for a bit. And there have been times where I've gone out on dates with a guy a few times in a row, but I haven't found anyone that makes me want to settle down," he shrugs. "I don't really need to and if it was with a muggle I'd have to give up a lot. Though I certainly considered snapping my wand once or twice and just integrate into the muggle world."

“That’s understandable. The magical world hasn’t given you anything but grief,” Harry agrees, flinching a little as the train came rushing by them. 

“I feel the same way though,” Harry continues as he boards the train. “I’ve had a hard time in our world and it’s hard for me to find someone who isn’t just with me because of my fame.” 

"Well the muggle world doesn't know you, but you could always get a very enthusiastic witch or wizard who would caterer too all of your needs because you're Harry Potter," he wryly suggests.

Harry laughs and rolls his eyes, shaking his head at him. “I don’t want that though. I’ve had enough of being treated like I’m some weird god. I just want a relationship that’s an equal partnership honestly. If frequent sex comes as part of the package that would be ideal, but not needed.”

"I think you're asking for too much," he laughs sarcastically, butting his shoulder against Harry's playfully. 

“So you never told me where we’re going?”

"House show. Friend’s band is putting it on, which means the house will be full of miscreants. Now said miscreants are of varying sexualities, so don't hit on everyone assuming they'd be into you. Bands are downstairs in the basement and the entrance fee is some alcohol."

“You seriously think I would hit on everyone? I’m not that kind of person, if that was the case I would hit on you,” Harry notes, dumping Malfoy’s shoulder in return. 

“No I don't think you'll hit on everyone, merely just saying that unlike a gay bar there isn't a way to almost guarantee who will be offended or not by being hit on but most punks that these shows are pretty open minded.”

“Alright, that sounds good to me. Is the band any good or are we there for you to just get laid?” 

“A combination? I usually go to release energy whether it's through jumping around like a lunatic or getting a blowjob in the backyard," he smirks.

“Classy, Aby, real classy. Maybe I’ll hit on you to test how open minded you are” Harry remarks, wondering vaguely where his sudden infatuation with Malfoy was coming from. 

"Very funny Potter. Do what I do and just stick to muggles. Less likely to disappoint in the end," he replies, figuring Potter was just trying to get a rise out of him - not that Aby wouldn’t mind seeing Potter on his knees, but that was just wank fodder as far as he was concerned. 

“Oh so I would be a disappointment now? Or maybe you’re worried that you’d disappoint me? What I think is that you’d be too chicken to do anything with me, Aby,” he challenges. 

"I think I retain enough Slytherin self-preservation to do anything with you Potter," he shoots back, standing as their station approaches. "Come on. Let's go to the chippy enroute so we can line our stomachs for proper drinking."

“Sounds lovely actually. I am a bit hungry,” he admits. 

Aby walks him out of the station and into quieter part of the city, knowing the route to Will's house well. Stopping in for some food, he pays for them both informing Potter he could get the alcohol, and leans against the counter with him, eating the vinegary goodness. "So how was your week?"

“Long And I’m glad that it’s over. I ended up having to go out in the field this week and it made me realize how I yearn for desk work in the winter,” he answers. “How was yours?”

"Pretty standard. Had a few walk ins and a standing client who I'm doing a whole back piece on so it's taking a bit. Exhausted me when I finished the session yesterday but she's paying a pretty penny for it so I don't mind," he describes through a full mouth before crumbling up his trash and tossing it into the bin.

“Oh yeah? What’s she getting?” Harry asks as they start to walk again.

"She's getting a mural done based on the Beedle the Bard tale Fountain of Fair Fortune so it's intricate. Not much movement but more art" he explains, pointing at the liquor store across the street.

Once inside the topic of magic tattoos dies down, focusing on what kind of alcohol to get, settling eventually on a bottle of whiskey and vodka so that they would both have something to bring.

“I don’t think I could get a tattoo based on those stories,” Harry begins as they leave the store, away from muggle ears. “Too close to home really.”

“What do you mean?” Aby asks, casting a discreet lightening charm on the handle of vodka. 

“Well during the war I learned the Tale of the Three Brotehrs is certainly not a tale. I encountered, the stone, wand, and cloak - the cloak I still have actually - and I most certainly used it to greet Death like an old friend.”

Aby stops in his tracks. "You know that isn't just information you tell people casually. Perhaps under the influence of drugs or alcohol, but not simply as if it's a fun fact Potter. Merlin I swear this explains so many things," he mutters, trying to wrap his mind around this.

“Huh? What are you talking about? I’m telling you because you know me and my history,” Harry replies, looking confused as he stops alongside Draco 

"No Potter I didn't know any of that aside from the cloak but I just thought it was a rare invisibility cloak not THE cloak. I just always heard the Dark Lord go on and on about those things around the manor and that is a kind of magic I just stay away from."

“Well I didn’t know until Dumbledore told me. My father gave it to me,” Harry explains, frowning slightly. “And I can’t help that I was literally thrust into that life. The stone was destroyed and I destroyed the Elder Wand after I defeated Voldemort,” he adds. 

Aby can’t help his wince at the name. "Potter, I’m going to do us both a favor and table this conversation for tonight. Tonight we are making proper fools of ourselves as if we didn't spend our teenage years as tools of war."

“Maybe we’ll both end up getting a blow job in the back yard,” he suggests with an impish grin.

"Perhaps. Though I'm angling for a bit more if I can manage it. Haven't been laid in two week," he grimaces and walking them up to the door. 

“Two whole weeks? Merlin, how are you still alive?” Harry gasps sarcastically. “Try three months, Aby. I’m in a bit of a dry spell unfortunately.” 

"Not my fault you can't get your dick wet Potter, but let's see what we can do for you tonight."


	10. Sheena Is A Punk Rocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once inside the house, Aby walked them straight to the kitchen to deposit their booze and Draco began to scan the crowd for people he knew. Making himself a strong drink, Harry stood beside Aby, and before he knew it he was being introduced to one person after another.

Once inside the house, Aby walks them straight to the kitchen to deposit their booze and he begins to scan the crowd for people he knows. 

Making himself a strong drink, Harry stands beside Malfoy, and before he knows it he’s being introduced to one person after another. 

“Are you going to see the next band?” one of them asks Harry, making him look at Malfoy for an answer. Malfoy just nods after downing a shot, and leads the way down to the basement. 

With each step down the music grows louder, and Harry is greeted with the sight of a crowd of people all packed in to watch a show.

Aby parks Harry by the wall, takes off his sweatshirt, and as soon as the next song starts up, he throws himself into the rapidly forming mosh pit to work some energy out. 

Harry stands in awe as he watches the blonde, bounding about like a loose pixie, not caring if he gets hit or shoved, but instead rolls with the music. Despite all Harry’s boldness he wasn’t too keen on waving his head around like a maniac lest he lose his glasses.

A few songs later Draco comes out, sweaty, satisfied, in need of water. With the tilt of his head he signals Harry to follow him back to the kitchen and pours himself a drink. As he gulps down the water he spotts some guys he knows he could pull and probably help Potter land one too. 

“Follow me,” he murmurs, and tugs Harry along. 

“What are you doing?,” Harry whispers as Malfoy grabs his hand and begins dragging him over to a group of admittedly good looking men. 

"Trying to get you laid Potter," he whispered. 

"Leo, Matthew this is Harry. Just finished a tattoo on him a few weeks ago and he didn't entirely annoy me on the chair," he begins as an introduction, eyeing Matthew a bit.

“I wish I could say the same, you annoyed the hell out of me,” Harry jokes, smiling at the two men and watching as Aby eyes Matthew, ignoring the strange sensation that’s rising inside his chest again. Turning away to smile at Leo, Harry sees that he wasn’t a bad looking bloke. “So how do you know Aby?” he asks them man curiously.

"Ah I met Aby around shows. He did a poster design for my band once as a favor when I found out he could draw. So usual ways. But it's nice meeting you," he smiles, leaning into Harry a bit.

“Oh that’s pretty cool. I’m just getting into this whole scene honestly. Have any advice for a newbie?” he asks, with a smile of his own, trying out small talk.

"Seeing as you brought booze that's a good start. But honestly just coming around and hanging about is just a great way to meet people. You said Aby did some ink on you recently? Mind if I take a peak?" He asks, a hint of flirt in his voice.

“Sure,” he agrees, picking up on the flirtatious tone in the man’s voice as he lifts his shirt to show off the snitch. But before Harry's shirt could get all the way up, Aby grips his bicep, murmur the stasis charm and glares at Harry. 

“Sorry, my artistic sensibility is getting the best of me. Never pleased with my work,” Aby tries to cover, before letting go of Harry’s arm.

"Whoa that’s neat. Not sure what it is, but looks great,” Leo offers, and reaches out to skim Harry's arm, letting his fingers linger.

Harry’s body breaks into some goosebumps at the man’s touch, but didn’t pull back. “Thank you, I think it’s pretty neat as well. Aby did an amazing job,” he praises.

Aby waves him off. "Nothing special," he assures and tried to turn his attention back to Matthew. Matthew however, could see the way Harry is eyeing Draco and excuses himself, taking Leo with him. 

Harry pouts a little when the two men abruptly leave. He thought he was getting on pretty well with Leo; it had been a while since he's been touched like that and was enjoying it.

"Well that was fruitless. I guess I should have told you that when you flirt, focus on the right man."

“What are you talking about? I was flirting with the right guy!”

"Potter you kept looking over at me. They probably thought we were together. Next time I'm leaving you to flounder alone," he grouses and goes to the kitchen for another drink. 

Harry frowns as Aby said that he had been looking over at him, not knowing what to say. Maybe he wasn’t so good at this whole party thing after all. He sighs and makes himself another drink as well, swallowing hard and glancing over as someone energetically bounces over to Malfoy, picking him up into a hug, calling him gorgeous. 

Harry can’t help but wish it’s him being given attention like that, but in an effort not to ruin another chance at lust for Aby he meanders off to find something to do on his own.

"Heard you were here gorgeous. Been too long," Liam leers and got right up in Aby’s space. Aby always enjoys Liam's company. They were tall and built, but that comes with being in a gay rugby league he assumed. 

"So did you come with anyone again tonight?" Aby inquires. 

"Charlie again actually. Things are getting serious if you can believe. I'm sure we'll bring you to bed eventually, but right now it's just us. What about you? Who’s that stocky brunette with curly hair that I saw you walk in with? He’s adorable.”

"He's an old new friend. Knew each other as kids and ran into each other when he booked an appointment at my shop," he explains vaguely. "He's definitely fit but not sure if it's a good idea to make a move on my part. Too much history and still just only know him barely as an adult."

Liam smirked when Aby lowered his voice. “Oh come on, Aby. What’s history matter when you’re just going to fuck? I could always see if Charlie would be up for a foursome, that way it could break the ice between you two.”

"As delicious as that sounds I don't think if I slept with him it would just be for a shag. Had a horrible pash on him back then and it hasn't died unfortunately."

“Oh? Well that’s even juicier. He’d be lucky to have you honestly Aby. If things weren’t getting serious with Charlie I might try my hand at snagging you again,” Liam teases, leaning against him a bit. “I say you should go for it. You haven’t tried to settle down since Marley, love. You could at least use a steady friend with benefits,” he suggested. 

"I'll think about it...shame you're off the market for a bit. Such a brilliant shag," he laments, playfully swatting his arse. "Go find your man. I'm going to see the show and maybe take something other than a bottle home."

“You’re not too bad yourself Aby. Good luck finding someone, but let me know if you wind up talking that delicious brunette home. If not then I may ask him to join Charlie and me,” he notes, before they go off.

Aby waves them off hoping they don’t actually try and take Potter home as it would be rather annoying. Though the image of Harry between two men certainly did something for him as he wanders down to the basement.

As Aby descends the stairs to the basement he catches sight of Potter leaning against a wall, talking to a couple, enjoying the conversation and a drink. Catching Harry’s eye to check in with him, he sees his friend is alright and goes back to the crowd waiting for the next band to start. 

A few minutes later, as Aby watched the next act set up, he feels a hand settle on his lower back and turns to find Potter there. 

“Everything alright?”

"Yeah all good. The people I was talking to headed out so I came to find you. I’m sorry. I’m a horrible wingman by the way. I know you want to get laid tonight.”

"Nonsense, you're my guest and I shouldn't have been so bitchy earlier. But apparently just standing around looking like you, got us invited for a foursome if anything," he remarks. 

Harry laughs incredulously at that news. “We did? By your friend? Are you going to tell me that you accepted on my behalf? But for what it’s worth you weren’t being bitchy, I am pretty damn awkward,” he admits. 

"No I don't throw people into foursomes without asking permission first. Besides, I think my friend, Liam, is starting to get serious with their boyfriend so best not intrude on that. And you aren't awkward. You chatted up the bloke at the bar last time I saw you pretty easily," he points out.

“Ah, so it was your friend that invited us, he was cute though,” Harry muses.

“They.”

“What?”

“Liam goes by they. I’ll explain pronouns more another day but just go with it.”

“Alright,” Harry nods. “They it is. But regarding the other night at the bar it helped that he was already drunk, so it made it easier to talk to him.”

"Whiskey is muggle Felix Felicis," Aby sing-songs, and hands Harry a sip of his drink teasingly. 

“Trying to get me drunk now, Aby?,” Harry asks with a smirk as he takes the drink, downing half of it in a gulp.

"Nope, just trying for you to have a good time.” As the next band comes on, Aby is pleased to find Potter staying for the show, even jumping around to the music as the night went on. 

***

By the end of the night both men are rather sloppy but coherent enough to make it onto the tube. 

"Did you have a good night Auror Potter?" Aby asks with a giggle.

Harry snorts and falls into a seat with Aby, leaning heavily against him. “Mmm yeah, Aby. Didn’t get laid though,” he laments, though he grins at the blonde. 

"I'll try harder next time Potter. But for now you'll just have to settle for my company," he teases, leaning back into him in return. 

“S’alright. I like your company and at least you’re fit and fun to look at,” Harry quips back, laying his head over on Aby’s shoulder as they lean against one another. 

"Thank you Potter but I assure you that's just the booze talking," he murmurs as he fall into a state of half slumber until their stop comes up. 

"Want to come back to mine for a tea or snack before flooing home?"

“Mmm yeah. Luke’s not gonna glare at me is he?” Harry asks, grabbing Aby’s hand so that he won’t accidentally lose him on the walk back. 

"Goodness knows with him. If he's in bed already it won't matter," he shrugs, not paying any attention to the hand holding as they walk along the street.

“He doesn’t like me...yet,” Harry mumbles, trying to keep up with Malfoy’s long legs as they walked. 

Once they make it to his apartment and let themselves in, Harry immediately plops down onto the couch and pulls Malfoy down with him. 

Giggling as Harry pulls him down onto his lap, Aby sits there for a moment before remembering what he was going to do. "I thought you wanted tea and a snack Potter." 

“Tea is so complicated to make though,” Harry whines a little, finally letting Malfoy go, lolling his head to the side to watch as he walks to the kitchen. 

“And you’re the only snack I feel like going for right now,” he tacks on, silently thanking the alcohol for giving him some courage. 

Aby is thankful he is already the kitchen already for that compliment as he could feel the blush taking over his face, despite how corny it is. "As sweet as that is Potter, you're rather drunk for us to do more than cuddle," he balances, not wanting to turn Harry down completely unsure of how drunk Harry reacts.

“I’m not drunk,” Harry scoffs, rolling his eyes before getting up to wander over to the small kitchen. He finds Aby staring at the kettle, waiting for it to boil, and places his hands on his hips. “Are you sure all you want to do is cuddle?”

Aby moves slightly away from him, not entirely shoving away but enough to say no. "I'm sorry if you thought I was inviting you back for a fuck...I get that I'm easy but I don't want to cock this up," he clarifies, taking the kettle off the stove.

Harry frowns a little, shaking his head at the blonde, his mind fuzzy. “No...no, I didn’t think you wanted to fuck me. And you won’t cock anything up,” he assures, biting his bottom lip in anxiety. 

“I just...I just think you’re...nevermind,” Harry stammers, feeling like an idiot for thinking that he’d seen an opening. Forget their history, Malfoy is out of his league is so many ways. 

"It's fine, we've both had a lot to drink,” he assures, passing Harry his steeping tea. “Just crash on my bed. I promise it's comfortable enough. If you want, I can even sleep in Luke's bed. Goodness knows that were has used me as a teddy bear enough times."

“No, you don’t have to do that. I mean, I can crash on the couch if you wouldn’t be comfortable sleeping in the bed with me?” Harry suggests as he leans against the kitchen counter.

"No I don't mind. I've shared a bed with plenty of friends just because that's all the space there was. Also sometimes because cuddling is great," he adds, walking towards his room and gesturing for Harry to follow. 

“Besides, you don’t want to be woken up by Luke finding you on the sofa,” he smirks. 

Harry nods, following obediently, considering himself lucky that he’s still being invited to stay. He just hopes that he doesn’t do anything else stupid to embarrass himself. 

“What do you sleep in?” Harry yawns as he slips his shirt over his head. 

"Boxers and a vest usually," he remarks, as he tosses his boots in the corner of the room, the charm there sorting them automatically. 

"I can get bottoms if you like. And if you want to borrow clothes you can.”

“No, sleep how you normally do. Do you mind if I sleep in my boxers? I tend to get too hot while I sleep,” he asks, unbuckling his belt and slipping his trousers down his legs, trying his hardest not to stare while Malfoy undresses. 

"No problem," he shrugs, not genuinely minding, turning on the ceiling fan to keep Potter cool during the night before slipping under the covers. "My shift isn't until noon so if you need to set an earlier alarm I don't mind."

“Nah, I don't have anything to do tomorrow,” Harry answers, hesitating for a moment before finally slipping into bed with Malfoy, sighing happily as he gets comfortable.

“Huh, your bed really is pretty comfortable,” he muses, wiggling a bit before he settles down, his breath hitching once he realizes that he and Malfoy are touching. 

"Permanent cushioning charms do wonders to a rather inexpensive mattress," he chuckles, and without hesitation slides an arm around Potter. 

"Oh your body is warm. I should keep come here the rest of winter. Our hearing charms always go to shit."

Harry smiles as Draco slips an arm around him, automatically tucking his body into him. “Invite me over for a cuddle any time. I’m always this warm,” he promises.

"Will do. Goodnight Potter," Aby yawns, and soon passes out, his mind imagining that this was something more than simple platonic affection.

“Good night Aby,” Harry replies, not minding that he is the little spoon as he settles back into Aby, quickly falling asleep.


	11. Constant Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aby always enjoys sleeping in when he can, and finding himself wrapped around a warm body is even better. Nuzzling into the man's neck he takes him a moment to remember it’s Harry in his bed and he backs off a bit, opting instead to roll over on his back and stretch. He'll need a slight hangover potion soon, but he could be worse off.

Aby always enjoys sleeping in when he can, and finding himself wrapped around a warm body is even better. Nuzzling into the man's neck he takes him a moment to remember it’s Harry in his bed and he backs off a bit, opting instead to roll over on his back and stretch. He'll need a slight hangover potion soon, but he could be worse off.

Harry is already awake by the time Maofy starts stirring, his headache lessened by the fact that he is in bed with him. He makes a small noise of contentment as he feels the blonde nuzzle closer, followed by a soft whine when he backs off. Opening his eyes when he feels the other man stretch, Harry rolls over onto his other side and watches him for a moment. “G’morning,” he mumbles softly.

"Morning. Give me a minute and I'll get us some hangover potion. I don't think my last batch has expired," he yawns, his clothes having shifted in the night to reveal one of the tattoos by his hips - a potion bottle surrounded by script and raw ingredients. 

Harry bites his bottom lip as he admires Malfoy, letting his eyes devour the man’s body. He smiles when he spots the tattoo on his hip, reaching down and tentatively touching it. 

“This one is cute,” he says softly, not worrying about a hangover potion, because that would mean Malfoy would leave the bed.

"Thank you. I had Luke do this one for me. It's for Severus. It's the first potion he ever showed me how to make and the script is his handwriting," he smiles fondly, missing his godfather. 

“Really? Well it’s lovely and it’s a brilliant way to memorialize him,” Harry remarks softly, leaning down a bit closer so that he can see it better. “Does it do anything special?,” he inquires.

"The liquid in the bottle occasionally swirls but nothing more. I wanted it simple for him. I know he was an arse to you but he was my tutor and my confidant until he died. First person I came out to actually."

“No, no. I would never say anything bad about him to you. Godfather’s are important to people, Sirius was important to me even though he wasn’t in my life for very long,” Harry assures him, wrapping an arm around Malfoy’s torso, pulling him closer. “What...what did he say whenever you came out to him?”

"That while he didn't understand it he still loved me and if my parents didn't react well I'd have a place at his home until they came to their senses," he repeats with a rueful smile. 

“That’s very sweet, he seems like he was very good to you,” Harry says supportively, closing his eyes as he holds Malfoy close, taking a chance as he presses his face into the crook of his neck. 

"He was. More than Lucius ever was, but that wasn't a hard bar to surpass," he murmurs, letting Harry bury into him, playing with his hair.

Smiling as he feels Malfoy play with his hair. “Well at least you had that from someone, I’m just sorry it wasn’t your dad,” he continues, as he peeks up at him 

"Yes, well, at least I got enough of it from Severus to know my father's actions we not the norm.”

“Not at all the norm,” Harry agrees and pulls the blonde a bit closer, looking up at him again. “I’m glad that you had Severus growing up. I don’t know what I would have done had I not had Arthur to be such a good influence,” he admits. 

"He always seemed like a good father. Honestly the Weasleys are a lucky bunch and I wanted to send their mother a gift for getting rid of Aunt Bella," he mirthfully admits. "Speaking of the Weasleys, has Granger had her child yet?"

He shakes his head and smiles as he mentions Hermione’s baby. “No, not yet. She’s not due for another two months or so, but that doesn’t mean anything,” Harry admits, sighing softly as he presses their foreheads together. This definitely feels like something more than platonic today. 

"Harry we should get out of bed and eat," he whispers, not knowing what the other man is playing at. Sure Aby is there, an easy target for sex and experimentation but he can’t do that.

“Why? This is nice though. Why...why do you keep pushing me away? I know I’m not your type but I thought I was decently attractive at least,” Harry asks him, sounding a bit petulant.

"You are more than decently attractive Potter believe me. But we just started becoming friends..." He begins, and wonders if Potter just thinks this is an easier route to get into his pants since Aby has said he fucks his friends. 

Harry sighs and nods. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I’m being wildly inappropriate. I just...nevermind,” he says pulling away. “I need to respect your wishes. I’m sorry.”

"I'm sorry," he murmurs back, though he knows he doesn’t exactly need to apologize. He rolls out of bed and goes to the kitchen to start the coffee. 

Harry watches sadly as Malfoy leaves, inwardly cursing himself. Why had he done that? He’d probably just fucked everything up. He heaves himself out of the bed a few moments later, following Malfoy to the kitchen as he tries to think of some way to smooth things over.

Finding Luke there, Aby is about to explain that Potter stayed the night, when the brunette walks into the kitchen far quicker than he anticipated.

“Um Aby?,” Luke questions as he looks between his friend and the Auror.

"He just stayed the night after we drank too much at a party," Aby explains, as he starts the coffee, making sure it’s enough for three. "It was one of those basement shows at Will's, you know how it goes," he shrugs and roots around in the fridge for two vials of hangover potion, tossing one to Harry.

“Yeah, that’s all that happened. And I was just on my way home,” Harry promises, as he easily catches the hangover potion. 

“Thanks Aby,” he murmurs, stealing another glance at him before he downs the potion and heads back into Malfoy’s room to grab his clothes.

Aby frowns and following him back to his room. "Did you have to go somewhere? I was just finishing the coffee and can get a fry up going in a second," he offers.

“No, I don’t have to go anywhere. I just tried to hit on you and I was even going to kiss you. Why would you want me here?,” he asks, 

"Because I'm trying to be your friend despite some of you're misplaced opinions of me. We had a good time last night and I figured you'd want to do it again sometime, unless you had your fill and want to go back to just being my customer?"

“What do you mean my misplaced opinions?” 

"That because I fuck some of my friends I fuck all of them..."

“Wait...is that seriously why you think I want to be your friend? Would I like to fuck you? Oh yes, you are definitely my type. But I also like you as a person. I have fun with you and I feel like I can be myself around you,” Harry confesses, not quite believing that Malfoy thought that of him. “And I don’t want to go back to just being your customer, I did have fun last night. That was the most fun I’ve had in months, and I’m really glad that I found you in that shop so that we could have another chance,” he answers honestly, watching Malfoy carefully.

"I had a good time too and I'm happy most days you wandered into our shop."

“I’m happy to hear that Aby. I really, really am.”

"So stay for breakfast, let me get a proper meal in you before you go back to work tomorrow. Then owl the shop this week if you want the patronus tattoo soon. I'm interested in working that charm out," he says and wanders back to the kitchen to make breakfast for them.

Harry can’t help but smile as Malfoy leaves the room, his heart fluttering as he thought about the other man. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling exactly but he knows that it's certainly more than lust. He gets dressed before wandering back out into the kitchen, fixing himself a cup of coffee. 

“When are you free to start the tattoo? This week?,” he asks as he sits down at the table, ignoring Luke’s glares.

"I don't have my ledger on me so either owl or come in," he suggests, getting together some eggs, beans, and toast for everyone, leaving a plate under stasis for Steph when she wanders home. 

“Alright, I’ll stop by after work tomorrow if I get out of the office before you close,” Harry offers, thanking MAlfoy quietly as he serves them breakfast. “Never would have pictured you being able to cook but this is good,” he compliments as he begins eating, winking playfully at him from across the table.

"I wasn’t this good at first as Luke can attest to, but I've gotten better over the years. Cooking is like potions in a way so it was a transferable skill after some practice." 

After breakfast he waves Harry off at the floo and ignores Luke's knowing look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I spent the last few weeks editing the whole story to change the verb tense, fix a lot of typos, and generally clean it up. I'm not working with a beta so I have to look it over more than a few times to actually like it.


	12. Goldman's Detective Agency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Miss me?” he asks playfully as he knocks on the open door. 
> 
> Turning around with a roll of his eyes, Aby shakes his head in response. “Not at all Potter.”
> 
> “Liar, you know you did.”
> 
> “It’s been less than a day. Now sit and let me show you what I have done. I don't think we can start today but if you like the design we can go write you down in the book - it’ll be after hours mind you," he added. 

Harry barely makes it to the shop before closing the next day, but doesn’t want to miss a chance to see Malfoy or talk about the tattoo.

He smiles as he walks into the shop, greeting Jane before checking that Malfoy wasn’t busy with a customer before heading back to his station. 

“Miss me?” he asks playfully as he knocks on the open door. 

Turning around with a roll of his eyes, Aby shakes his head in response. “Not at all Potter.”

“Liar, you know you did.”

“It’s been less than a day. Now sit and let me show you what I have done. I don't think we can start today but if you like the design we can go write you down in the book - it’ll be after hours mind you," he added. 

Pulling out the design he shows the stag design, the paper charmed to show the small movements of the animal. The paper swirled with the pearlescent color, mimicking the way a patronus shimmers. “I’ve tried my best to get the ink to sit in a way that mimics how etheral a real patronus does. I might need you to cast one just to check the optics on it. Haven’t seen a patronus since the war.”

“No need to cast one since then?”

“Uh, no, just Severus would cast his patronus at night around my bed to let me sleep while I was in the manor. He usually stayed in my rooms when he was visiting. That’s the only time I’ve really seen one up close.”

“That was oddly thoughtful of him. Sorry, I just sometimes wrap my head around your Severus and my Professor Snape,” he admits. “But can’t you just cast one of your own as reference?”

Aby had been dreading that question. Shaking his head he explains that he’s never been able to master it. 

“But you’re a really talented wizard..." Harry trails off in disbelief. 

“Thank you for the compliment, but unfortunately from my understanding that spell requires a lot of genuinely happy memories, which I do not have in abundance. So in case we want to check the coloring, I might ask you to do me a favor,” he finishes, making some markings on the sketch. 

“Yeah I can do that, do you want me to cast one right now so you can make some modifications? Then maybe we can grab dinner?”

“I can’t do dinner tonight but I’d be happy to chat while I worked on the ink notes.”

“I’ll take it,” he replies, before casting the patronus, the room filing with light before settling down into the shape of a stag. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Aby compliments, reaching out to touch the stag, who bows his head for him. 

“Thanks...same as my dad’s actually.”

“I hope if I ever manage a patronus it’s not the same a Lucius’ - that would mean I have a peacock following me around and I don’t care for those horrid things. 

Harry couldn’t help but snort in laughter at Malfoy’s comment. “I’m sure it won’t be that.”

Aby worked on his notations and charm notes as Harry talked to him, glancing at the glowing stag every so often. 

Aby goes over the plan one more time before the decide on the final course of action, even deciding placement - on Harry’s ribs. 

“Schedule time?” Harry asks hoping off the chair. 

“Yes. I’ll try and get you in some days that I don’t have long appointments running into the afternoon. I’m not charging you for this as it’s an experiment,” he added, walking Harry over to the ledger behind the counter. "I've got a smattering of day appointments but if you want to wait until Thursday and Friday we can do the last slots of the night and grab dinner if you like," he suggests, ignoring the look Jane gives him. “If we need more appointments after that we can do it then. Or do you want to do it later?”

Harry pulls out his cellphone to check his schedule. “Thursday and Friday are perfect actually. I’ll buy dinner one night and you can buy the other, or maybe you can cook for me again,” he proposes. 

"You're on Potter. Now go home and not to the office," he teases.

Playfully swatting at Malfoy, he nods. “Fine. I’ll see myself home and maybe even contemplate a proper mean. I’ll see you soon, have a good night, both of you.” 

Aby tries not to watch as Harry leaves. "You like him," Jane say once the door closes. 

"No I don't," he lies, leveling a look at his friend. Jane glares at him with a look that says ‘I know you’re lying,’ causing Aby to huff.

"It doesn't matter. It's the same reason I’m weary of being his friend. He's Harry Potter...and I'm dead to the wizarding world. I'm not about to go breaking my heart or my body like that."

“Who’s to say that you’d be breaking your heart or your body Aby?” Jane asks, giving him a sad smile. “Personally I think he’s good for you. You haven’t looked this happy since you and Marley dated,” she points at, moving about the front of the shop to close up. 

"Because people will find me, first off. Then people will remind him of who I was, and how I'm no good for him, second. So it doesn’t matter if I’d be happier if he was more than a friend. Right now friend is enough."

“He hasn’t forgotten who you are, darling. He just doesn’t care about it. And Harry seems just as private as you are- so I definitely think that you should give it a try,” she encourages. 

"I'll think about it, how about that," he offers before moving to clean his station before leaving. 

“I can live with that,” Jane decides, kissing his cheek before turning the closed sign over.

***

Harry goes home that Monday night, but the next day, he finds himself staying late once again at the office, this time, pouring over Malfoy’s cold case file, making adding private notes to what he’d gathered before.

He knew back when Narcissa first came to him, entreating him to find Malfoy, that Lucius had to be involved - but the Malfoy matriarch was reluctant to believe that. 

He reads over the narrative again from the last time Narcissa saw Malfoy:

> _ “We had the Greengrasses over for dinner. Lucius had invited them over because their daughter was looking for...well a match...and we have a son who was also looking. I thought dinner was going smoothly. Draco excused himself during dessert, and Astoria followed him, and I thought nothing of it because if there were going to be matched they might as well talk away from the ears of the adults. A few minutes later Astoria comes back with a pinched look on her face and took her mother aside. Draco didn’t come back to the dining room, and I didn't think anything was off until Mister Greengrass took Lucius to his study, and I heard some muffled words. The next thing I know the Greengrasses are out the door. Lucius went to go look for Draco, and after an hour or so he came back down to say that our son was missing..." _

To Harry it was clear. Lucius had been the last person to see Malfoy and with the information he learned from him that night outside the club, he knew that the elder Malfoy wasn’t keen on having a gay son. He also knows now that there was a lot Narcissa didn’t say about that night, because she’s let hints slip here and there, but every time Harry tries to push the woman begins to blame herself and he can’t bring himself to press her. 

He hated that he wasn’t able to interview Astoria back then, knowing that she would have been the piece that tied it together perhaps, but her parents put up barrier after barrier, and by then it was just Harry tracking down leads. 

But now, with his informant, he’s been able to amass a nice collection of data on the illegal trade Lucius has now been participating in to keep the Malfoy estate a float. A few more months and perhaps one more witness, and he knows he can put Lucius in Azkaban where he belongs.


	13. Chapter 13

On Thursday Aby is finishing a client at the front counter, when Harry walks into the shop. It's amusing to see his customer recognize Potter and go wide eyed. "Potter I'm ready for you," he calls out, his hair freshly cut with the sides shaved down and the top left long.

“Oh I’ve been waiting to hear that all my life, Aby,” Harry says loudly, flirting with the man a little as he walks down the hallway, admiring the man’s new haircut. “Love the new look,” he compliments.

"Thanks. I wanted something different and I thought it suited me. Combination of sleek but punk," he grins, and ushers Potter to the seat reaching for the design to going over it him one more time.

“I agree. It definitely suits you,” Harry replies with a smile, reaching up to run his fingers through the longer hair on top. 

He forces himself to look away and pay attention as they go over his design again, nodding once they had done all the tweaking and it was perfect. “Oh, I can’t wait for this one to be done,” he admits excitedly.

"I'm afraid we've gotten you properly addicted," he teases as he places the transfer onto Potter’s skin, hoping to get the outline at least done today. 

“I guess it’s a good thing that I’ve got something pretty to look at while I feed my addiction,” Harry shoots back with a smirk, glancing over at Malfoy just before the man begins to ink his skin.

"I'm convinced your flirt with the world Potter, honestly," he sighs fondly, working on the antler carefully, thankful that the auror could only see him peripherally - he would be able to hide his blush that way. 

“Not at all. I only flirt with certain people, so far it’s just you and Jane here,” Harry replies with a chuckle before settling down and closing his eyes as he lets Malfoy concentrate while working.

Flicking on music eventually, Aby lets himself get lost in the music as he works, watching the stag come to life. It was about three hours later when he’s wiping down the finished outline of the animal, exhausted from a full days work. 

Harry had almost fallen asleep as Malfoy worked on him, smiling to himself whenever he could hear the blonde singing to himself. He basks in the contentment of the ongoing moment, and is brought to when Malfoy declares himself done for the night. 

Getting up to stretch, Harry walks over to the mirror and examines his side, admiring the art that now adorans him. “Oh Aby...it’s beautiful. I can’t wait to fill it in. This is going to look incredible.”

Aby blushes. Most of his clients don’t react as earnestly as Harry does, let alone with his name said in such a way. "I'm glad you like it. Let me clean you up a bit more before we set it for the night.”

“Of course I like it, you did it after all,” he replies softly, glancing up at Malfoy in the mirror, smiling fondly at him. 

Aby casts some spell to clean up the site and hands Harry back his shirt. As he put away his supplies, he notes how excited he is for dinner. “I mean that is if you still have time that is. Don’t want to take up more of your time."

“I always have time for my friends,” Harry assures, and leads Malfoy out of the shop door, and towards the back streets of Magical London that merged with the muggle world.

"Do you have a place in mind?” Aby asks as they cross into London proper. 

“I do. There’s this little diner not too far from here that makes a killer burger,” Harry offers, having a craving for something greasy. “Does that sound good to you?”

“Sounds great.”


End file.
